She's Gone
by aya-heart-tooya
Summary: Akito has come to his breaking point with Torhu, but instead of erasing her memory, Akito makes her suffer, and watch what will happen to her beloved friends for her involvment in their lives. will tohru be able to break free, or will she be forever trapp
1. An End to Happiness

**Note: story is under revisions right now!!**

**So everyone this is just a little something I came up with randomly, don't know if you will like it or not but read and review please, let me know what you think, and if I should make it better.**

**I don't own fruits basket**

**Chapter 1: An End to Happiness**

* * *

Tohru stepped out of her room early that morning and quietly tip-toed down the stairs to go make breakfast for everyone. After she put everything on the stove to cook, she headed towards the laundry room to get the rest of the laundry so she could hang it all up while the weather was beautiful. When she went back inside from hanging everything up she saw that everyone had risen and come downstairs, Shigure was reading the paper as usual while Yuki had fallen asleep again on Kyo's shoulder, and of course Kyo was not to happy about that and was trying to push him off.

"Get off you damn rat" Kyo shouted at the sleeping Yuki.

"Oh lucky Kyo, you should be nicer to poor Yuki, he's never been the morning person." Shigure said from behind his paper, purposely calling Kyo, lucky Kyo, just to annoy him.

"I TOLD YOU KNOW TO CALL ME LUCKY KYO YOU DUMB DOG." Kyo screamed, "IF YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN I'LL POUND UR HEAD IN U JACKA--" before Kyo could say anything else Tohru had run to the kitchen and brought back breakfast plates for everyone.

"Uh K-Kyo," Tohru said trying to stop the fighting before Shigure's house was destroyed, "if we don't get going we might be late for school."

SMACK

"what the hell was that you damn rat, you were supposed to be sleeping" Kyo shouted, sitting up for where he landed half way across the room after Yuki punched him in the face.

"Tell me how a person is supposed to sleep with you around shouting your brain-less head off," Yuki said in his usually calm emotionless tone, while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh, good morning Yuki, did you sleep well?" Tohru asked trying to clear the dishes.

"Yes thank you Miss Honda, I slept just fine. How about you, did you sleep well last night?" Yuki asked politely.

"O-oh, yes I slept wonderfully thank you." Tohru replied happily blushing.

"Awe, what a cute couple you two make." Shigure cooed.

Whack!

"Awwe, Tohru…… Kyo is picking on me" Shigure said in his whiney voice.

"Come on, lets go or we'll be late for school." Kyo said still holding the thick textbook he had hit Shigure over the head with.

"Oh yes! We can't be late. We'll get in trouble for being tardy!" Tohru said in a panic, running upstairs to grab her things.

After everyone had gathered their things the 3 headed off to school.

"One of these days one of them will say that he loves her and then things are going to be really interesting." Shigure chuckled to himself, before turning away to come up with his next plan to avoid his always persistent publisher.

**:: Elsewhere ::**

"So they haven't tired of her yet? Well I beleive it's about time I fix that. I will not allow her to live with them anymore. It's time Yuki came back to me and Kyo has run out of time, his freedom is about to end." Akito said to himself. "I want her taken care of, find her, and when she is alone, and make sure she never interferes in the Sohma business ever again. I have something in store for that wench that will make her wish she never knew any of them. And then Yuki will be in such a state of grief that he will come crawling back to me. Do you understand?" Akito said to a mysterious man in the shadows of Akito's room.

"Yes sir, it will be taken care of," the man replied.

"Good, now leave me."

The man got up and headed off to complete his task, getting rid of Tohru Honda.

* * *

**Okay, so this is my first fic ever so I'm sorry if it's not that amazing, but I'm working on it, I wrote this in like 10 mins, to I know it's not that great! But please if you want to hear more please review, and I will know whether I should keep going or not. Thanks! **

**Much love,**

**Aya-Chan**


	2. run away?

hey everyone thanx for such great reviews, i was so happy! so here is the next chapter! i can't promise that i will bet all the chapters out this fast, but i will do my best! i promise! hope u like this, please review.

I don't own Fruits Basket, but i do love it if that counts for anything!

**Second part:**

**Hana, Uo, and Torhu were all walking down the hall of their school before last block when Torhu noticed it was raining.**

"**oh, it's raining out!" torhu said to herself.**

"**ya, it's supposed to rain for the next few days, it sux. There's nothing to do when it rains." Uo exclaimed.**

"**Oh I hope kyo is feeling ok," Torhu said more to herself than anyone else. **

"**what the hell would be wrong with carrot-top, what, he afraid to get his hands wet?" Uo snorted.**

"**oh n-no reason, just thinks I mean………… he….. doesn't like the rain. I mean…………sigh" Tohru said being thrown into another panic, she couldn't exactly say he didn't like the rain cuz he was the cat from the Zodiac.**

"**Good afternoon Miss. Honda, ladies," Yuki said politely as he walked up to the group. "Miss. Honda, I have something's I must attend this afternoon with the Student Council. Will you be alright walking to work yourself? I should be able to pick you up as usual of course. If you do not wish to walk alone I am sure Momiji would be delighted to accompany you. Would you like me to ask him?"**

"**O-oh…… N-no, of course not! I mean………. T-That would be too much trouble for just me. Of course I can walk by myself," Tohru said, naturally worrying about everyone else before herself.**

"**RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG"**

**Ohmygosh, we're going to be late! Hurry, we don't want a detention." Tohru shouted over he shoulder as she began to run down the hall, "Bye Yuki! Have fun with the Student Council, see u tonight."**

"**See you this evening Miss. Honda" Yuki waved good-bye before he started for his class.**

**: After School:**

"**Bye Uo, bye Hana. I'll see you tomorrow, bye" Exclaimed Tohru as she left the school yard towards work.**

"**Later Torhu" Uo waved to her friend.**

'**_It's so beautiful this time of year, I love it so much. I do hope it doesn't keep raining though. Kyo never feels well when it is like this out. And Yuki and I never get to go to the base... I love going to the base with him, it's so much fun, just the 2 of us………hmmmmm, I hope it doesn't get ruined though. Oh my, I hope they remember that I made them dinner and put it in the fridge, I hope they don't order out like last time.' _Tohru was so absorbed in her thoughts of the people that she loved that she never heard someone come up behind her.**

"**Excuse me Miss……." The mysterious man said.**

"**Huh" Tohru jumped in surprise.**

"**Oh, my apologize I did not mean to frighten you, but would you be so kind as to point me in the direction of the mall?" He asked her.**

"**Oh of course and no need to apologize, I should have been paying more attention. O now see if you just go through this ally here……." Tohru tried to explain while moving towards the ally she was talking about, but went a little to far in, she walked just deep enough so that no one on the busy street would be able to see her.**

**Before she could say any more the man held a handkerchief up to her face which contained so sort of sleeping gas, Tohru fainted into the mans arms. He dragged her to the waiting car farther down the ally and tossed her into the back seat roughly, only stopping to gag her mouth and tie her hands and ankles.**

"**Master Akito will be pleased," the man chuckled to himself.**

**:Sometime in the late evening: **

'**_Miss. Honda should have been out by now, she has never been this late before, I wonder what is keeping her, maybe I should go see if she's alright' _Yuki thought to himself he had been waiting for Tohru for a half-hour. He decided to go inside. When he got inside he spotted 2 women wearing uniforms that matched that of Tohru's work uniform.**

"**Excuse me, I am sorry to bother you, but I came to pick up my friend Tohru Honda, would you happen to know where I might find Miss. Honda?" he asked politely.**

"**Tohru didn't come to work today, we thought she might have become ill, she rarely misses a day unless she is very sick," one of the ladies said. **

"**What, but I saw her at school she was fine! Just before last period! Something's not right!" Yuki freaked, which was very unusual for him.**

**Yuki ran home, not stopping for a minuet to catch his breath. The whole time he was running he kept thinking to himself '_it's all my fault, I should have walked her to work, and I knew what kinds of people are lurking around here! If anything happened to her I will never forgive myself!'_**

**Yuki ran into the living room of the house where an already unhappy looking Kyo and ****Shigure were sitting, "Miss…….huff huff……….. Not make it……….huff huff………to…….huff……….work………..missing," Yuki finally got out, Yuki being out of breath was also very odd, he was always in such good shape.**

**"Yuki, calm down please, don't push yourself to hard, you might transform. Yes we know Tohru did not get to work, or at least we guessed, she left us this note. She's gone Yuki, she left us," was all Shigure was able to say. This usually happy, childish man was brought to sadness and maturity by the absence of this young girl. Even Kyo was oddly quiet and depressed.**

**"What note?" Yuki wanted to know.**

**"Here," kyo slid a piece of paper across the table; on it was a typed letter, addressed to the three of them.**

**_Dearest Shigure, Yuki, and kyo,_**

**_I would like to thank you so much for you kindness towards me, but I think it is time I leave. I realize now that I do not belong with the three of you or any of the Sohma's. I do not have a place in your lives. Please do not come looking for me, or ask about my whereabouts. I have left to some place that you will never find me. No one knew of my plans to depart. No one. Good bye._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Tohru Honda. _**

**:Meanwhile:**

**"Please let me go" Tohru helplessly whimpered, she was blindfolded and did not know where she was, "please………………Someone please help me."**

**"No one is coming for you. You have no hope," a cold voice spoke from beside her ear, "No one cares about you Miss. Honda. No one cares if you die here."**

**"……..Akito-san?"**

ok, so i know you all already knew it was Akito behind it all, lol, but i needed to put soemthing with tohru at the end.! u know u love it, heeheehee. ok so i will love you all forever if you please review! PLEASE! i love you all.

Tahitianbabe: girl u know i love u! thanx for the review! but um...hunny bunchkins? u very odd person u!

catgirlversion3.0otakufan: im glad ur interested, but to see wat else happens u got to keep reading! thanx.

Tsuki Wolfe Moon: thanx so much, i will try and keep it coming as fast as i can.

Animedreamer240: girl u were so my frist review EVER! lol, happiness for me! YAY, lol! hope u like wat i wrote.

shojobutterfly: thanx for the review.

Gure-chan: of my Gure-chan, Gure-chan,Gure-chan, wat am i going to do with u my dear? u know i love u!


	3. Search

**hey all! so for some odd reason i am comeing out with these chapters really fast! i will try and keep up with the pace, but i have like 50 shifts at work coming up soon, and school is slowing me down, but i will try! promise!**

**Idon't own Fruits Basket. (duh)**

**art Three:**

"**Akito-san? Is that you? W-whats going on Akito-san?" Tohru Said, half relived to hear a familiar voice, but also extremely disturbed by what he just said to her. _'_****_"No one cares about you Miss. Honda. No one cares if you die here." What does he mean by that? Why is he doing this? Oh no! Did I somehow offend him? Maybe I did something wrong…..' _Tohru thought.**

**"Your time with the Sohma's is over, the only Sohma u will ever speak to anymore is me. I am now I charge of your life, you're going to be in this prison for the rest of your life, and no one will ever find you. You're going to suffer the way we do, the way _I_ suffer!"**

**"……………."**

**"Your life as Tohru Honda is over, you'll never see you precious friends ever again." Akito raised his hand above his head, and brought it down with all his strength.**

**SMACK**

**All Tohru could do was silently sob. **

**: Shigure's:**

**Yuki dropped the letter, the other 2 just sat there and watched as it floated to the ground. He still didn't believe it, it couldn't be true, she said she would meet him after work, the memory of Tohru running down the hall so she wouldn't be late for last block replayed in his mind, _'_****_"Bye Yuki! Have fun with the Student Council, see u tonight." She said she would meet me, if she wasn't going to be there she wouldn't have said it!'_ **

**Yuki ran up the stairs and down the hall to the bedroom across from his, her room. He threw the door open, only to see that it was empty. All her book, her clothes, everything, it was gone. Leaving only the furniture that Shigure had purchased for Tohru.**

**Kyo came up behind Yuki, "Why would she just leave us? She was always worried that she had done something to offend us, do u think we made her think that again? Why would she just leave like that?" This was the first time Yuki could recall Kyo ever speaking to him without trying to fight, he seemed almost sad. Yuki couldn't stop himself from thinking _'Tohru would be pleased.'_**

"**I don't know why she left, but she wouldn't have gone if she didn't have a reason……………… I don't think. But why would she type the letter out? I never even see her around computers."**

**Kyo looked outside through a near-by window and noticed it was still raining, he couldn't help but think _'maybe she left today on purpose, she knows how I get when it rains. But I won't let her go, she can't leave, I'll find her even if it is raining out.'_ He took one last look at the downpour and turned back to Yuki,"I'm calling ****Kagura**** and the others! I'm going to look for her. Are you going to come?" Kyo finally decided.**

"**But she said she didn't want us to look for her, remember." Yuki exclaimed, always the one to respect other peoples whishes.**

"**She also said she would make me salmon this weekend, but she won't be here to do that, so I'm going to find her."**

**Kyo walked off, leaving Yuki standing at the threshold of Tohru's room.**

**Just as Kyo was picking up the phone to call everyone Yuki stopped him, "Kyo, let me call, I'm not sure Haru or Hiro or Uo would come if you asked. They might think it was some joke, I'll call them all."**

"**Fine by me, so ur calling Uo and Hana as well? That's good we need all the help we can get," Kyo replied. Then he thought to himself _'why am I being nice to the rat? He's trying to control everything! Why should I listen to him? But Im sure Tohru would be happy. She always liked it when we got along.' _"I'll go find so flashlights and stuff, it's getting pretty dark."**

"**Hello****Momiji? It's Yuki," Yuki spoke into the phone, "yes I know it's late, but Kyo and I need your help. Miss. Honda Has gone missing. We need to find her……………………. Momiji please calm down, yes, call Hiro and Kisa, and please get down here as soon as you can. Thank you, yes good bye."**

**"What are you 2 up too?" Shigure ask sticking his head out of his den.**

**"Hana-Chan, Uo-Chan, Kyo-kun, the rest of the Sohma's and I are going to find Tohru. Are you coming?" Yuki asked.**

**"And here I thought I was going to look for her by myself. Well it looks like we have a search party all ready, we just have to wait for the others now," Shigure said to a surprised looking Kyo and Yuki.**

**"You mean you were going out to look for her too?" Kyo asked, it seemed very odd for the happy-go-lucky Shigure to be so serious about something. **

**"Of course I'm going to look for her," Shigure replied very seriously, "Tohru may have been earning her keep by taking care of the chores, but she was still a part of this family so to speak, I'm not going to just abandon her."**

**Yuki and Kyo Just stared at Shigure, neither of them had ever seen him like this before, right before their eyes he became a mature adult, until he added, "Plus my little flower might melt in the rain."**

**:Meanwhile:**

**'_Whats going on? Why are the Sohma's doing this to me? What am I going to do, and where is my picture of Mom?'_ Tohru was drowning in her many questions and thoughts. Her blindfold had been removed but it didn't help much, the room she was in was dark, she could not see anything. In replace of the blindfold she was gagged once again, and her hands and ankles remained tied together. Her whole body was tender from the abuse Akito had inflicted upon her earlier, she was sure that almost every past of her body was bruised. Her only distraction was when a servant came to Akito's room, she could hear everything going on in there, she guessed that the room she was in was directly connected to his. After awhile a silence had fallen and she was once again left to her thoughts until a servant announced that Akito had a visitor.**

**"Akito, I am going to be out for the evening, something has come up, and it needs my attention." Said a man, Tohru recognized the voice, it was Hatori.**

**"And what is it that is so urgent? Is Yuki or that filthy cat sick? Or is it that Honda woman that's ill?" Akito asked.**

**'_Oh My God! He's acting like he doesn't know what has happened to me! He's pretending he thinks im with Yuki and the others!'_ Tohru thought to herself is astonishment.**

**"No Akito, Tohru has gone missing. Yuki called, everyone is going to look for her. Everyone is quiet worried about her," Hatori explained to Akito.**

**'_No Hatori, im right here! Please, find me! Don't go, don't leave me here…………please' _she mentally pleaded. **

**"She's more pain then she's worth I think, I say we just erase the girls' memories and go one with our lives. I don't even see the point in looking for the wretched creature. She's disgusting." Akito rudely exclaimed, "But go waste you time, if you're all so attached to that filthy woman."**

**'_Wait! This means that no one knows about this, only Akito! They don't all hate me! O I hope they can find me." _Tohru felt relieved that not everyone knew about this, and that they were actually all worried about her, and trying to find her.**

**:Back at Shigure's:**

**Everyone had arrived, Yuki had even called Ayame. They were splitting into groups of 2 or 3 to go look for Tohru. When the groups where finally made it turned out something like this:**

**Uo and Hana. – Kyo and Kagura – Haru and Momiji (much to Haru's arguments, he wanted to be with Yuki) – Kisa, Hiro and Yuki – Hatori, Ayame and Shigure.**

**Ritsu had wanted to come, but everyone thought that he might be more of a problem then anything.**

**"Alright so everyone stay in your groups and don't get split up, if you do meet back here at the house. Everyone will meet here again at dawn, and hopefully we will have found her by then," Hatori said taking charge of the situation, "now lets not waste anymore time."**

**All the groups split up and headed in separate directions in search for Tohru. All hoping that they would find her before anything bad had happened to her.**

**hey so i hope you like it, this was a fun chpter to write, and i know some of the character aren't acting like they normally would, but their not supposed to, they are supossed to be acting all weird. thank you all so much for the reviwes! i love them! please keep reviewing, and i will write more!**

Tsuki-Wolfe-Moon: yayy! you like it again! thanks so much! i will try and keep it up:)

Tahitianbabe: you are such an odd person! but i still luv ya...maybe.! hehe! now i hope your not just saying you like it cuz your one of my friends missy!

catgirlversion3.0otakufan: glad to hear it's good1 i hope you liked this update.

shojobutterfly: Awww, i won't keep you waiting i promise! i know poor tohru! ur going to hate me for wats going to happen soon! (hint, hint) :)

Gure-chan: U'r a nut girl! yes i updated! but i told u wat would happen when we were at school! so maybe i shouldn't update just to bug u! hehe!thank u sweetie, i love ur story too!  



	4. The Dream

**hey everyone! sorry that it took so long, but i have had an unbeliveable amount of homework, then of course work likes to shove every possible shift on me that they can! eek! but here is the next chapter, and im not going to demand a certain amount of reviews, but if u read this please take just a second and tell me wat u think! and for everyone who has stayed with me from the start, im going to start putting more discription and make longer chapters (move over becca and cailigh, im gonna kick ur butts) lol! hope u enjoy it:)**

* * *

"_I love YOU Akito-san. Not for who u were, but for who u are now! You welcomed me into your life when I had no one. I love you my dear husband, Akito-san.", a woman said to him, not him now, but a version of him that looked 2 or 3 years older, someone that's eyes had melted into beautiful, dark blue orbs. But the face of the woman could not be seen. Her voice was so familiar, it sounded like the voice of an angel…….._

Akito awoke in his bed like he always did when he dreamed, but never had he had a dream like this before. He's usual dreams cased him to awake in a panic, sweating and gasping for breath, but this one left him feeling calm and …………. And ……………._**loved.** _The last time he had felt love was the love of his father, just before he passed away. After that he had been left alone, with no one there to love him.

"Who was she? How could she love a monster?" Akito whispered to himself. "A dream, that's all it was………… a pointless, untrue dream. Something I shouldn't waste my time on," but the mysterious lasy's words still rung in his head, _'I love you my dear husband, Akito-san'_ he had never allowed himself the thought of getting married, he wasn't expected to live much farther then 21 years old, how could he ever marry!

Pushing the thoughts out of his head, he silently layed down onto his massive bed, pulling his dark silk covers close to himself, letting sleep take him once more.

**:With Hatori, Ayame and Shigure :**

"Something's not right." Shigure quietly stated. The group of men had been walking around for about and hour and that was the first thing that had been said. Even the normally obnoxiously loud Ayame was quiet.

"What do u mean Shigure?" the emotionless Hatori asked.

"Tohru-kun would never just leave us like that, that's not like her. To not even say good-bye. And what about Yuki? I thought she had feelings for him……………… maybe I was off this time, but I could have sworn there was something in her eyes for him. But still, she's not the kind to run away," Shigure stated, a little too seriously for even Hatori to believe.

"I must agree withGure-chan. When Tohru-kun accompanied my dear brother Yuki-kun to my shop, they seemed very much in love. She did not seem like she was about to run off," Hatori and Shigure had both stopped in their tracks at Ayame's words, never in their lives had they heard him speak like this, it was unlike Shirgure to speak so seriously, but for Ayame, it was thought impossible. "Unless she was scared off by the beauty of Yuki's elder brother, then that's completely understandable, I mean I am an outstanding creature, don't u agree," until he said that, making it a little more normal.

But the words that he had spoken at first still lingered in Hatori's mind, _'as insane as Aya is, he knew what he was saying, Tohru-kun doesn't seem like the girl to just go.' _Realizing the truth of this Hatori spoke up "Shugire? Do u happen to have Tohru-kuns letter with you, I would like to look it over one more time." He stated flatly.

"Why yes I do have it with me," Shigure replied slightly perplexed, but still managing to fish it out and hand it to Hatori, "Here you go."

"Thank you."

**: At dawn :**

Everyone slowly returned to Shigure's house. No one had found her. Kisa was in tears, and Momiji was doing his best to help her, but was having trouble keeping himself from crying as well.

"I could not sense her waves anywhere. It is as if she has disappeared," Hana-chan spoke in her monotone voice.

'_I couldn't protect her. I promised myself I would protect her! I failed. She is gone. How can I protect her when I can't even find her? I have to find her. I won't rest until I find her.' _Yuki silently swore to himself.

Everyone was still in a stage of shock, and their exhaustion was catching up to them. With the adults– in other words, hatori's- advisement everyone went home to get some rest, and the search would continue for Tohru, but it would have to continue along with the rest of everything else. If Tohru wanted to disappear she would, but she would eventually emerge, they all hoped anyways.

Hatori got into his car and drove off, with thoughts running through his head at full rate. '_u didn't run away Tohru. Not voluntarily. And if you did, u would never TYPE a letter good-bye Shigure is right, something is defiantly wrong.'_

**: With Tohru :**

Tohru hadn't gotten a moment of peace, she couldn't rest, her mind was working a non-stop. Her aches and pains were slowly starting to subside. But she was mentally aching and there was no chance of that ever stopping.

"U have captivated the lives of my Zodiac, but because of that u will forever live your life in captive." Tohru turned to the figure who had spoken. There in the door was the tall dark figure of Akito. "or maybe I will just save myself the trouble of having to deal with u, and just kill you now……" Akito moved just enough to reveal a long, shining, pointed knife.

an ear piercingscream from Tohru could be heard through the house, but no one was around to come see wat was going on...

* * *

**there u go! hope u liked and i will try and have the next chapter up by the end of this week ok! i'll do my best.**

**To my wonderful reviewrs!**

**animefire275: sorry it took so long! and thank u!**

**  
****catgirlversion3.0otakufan: well ur qustion earlier has given me a few 'ideas' lol! so i'll see wat i come up with by the next few chapters! thanx for the review!  
**

**Gure-chan: awww Gure-chan! i love u! u know that! lol, i told u that in math this morining though so im sure u do! and thank u, i don't think im such a great writer, but thanx!**

**shojobutterfly: lol, well i hope i have cured ur agony for a bit! i will try and update more often, ok! lol! and wouldn't u like to know wat im about to do...**

**  
****Tahitianbabe: hey cutie! yesyes i updated as fast as i could im sorry, and thank u! i love ur reviews cuz i think ur a better writter then me! so it makes me happy:)  
**

**Tsuki Wolfe Moon: lol, well im glad u like it so much! it means alot to me! i hope im keeping up to ur expectations with this story! sry it took so long to update!**

**i'll try and get the next chapter out soon!**

**so thank u all so much! and i will do my best to update soon! 3 aya-heart-tooya. 3**


	5. the discovery

**Hey all! So I came out with this as fast as I could! I tried to make it long, but I wanted to get it out cuz I like where I ended it, although u might all kill me! hehe…….. I mean I didn't say that, im an angel wat r u talking about?**

**Lol, but anyways I hope u like.**

* * *

An ear piercing scream from Tohru could be heard through the house, but no one was around to come see wat was going on...

Fresh blood slid down the long hand of Akito, but he didn't notice.

Drip, drip, drip, drip………..

As the blood came to the end of his hand it fell onto the floor in the silent room, its continual drip could be heard by anyone in the room; it was the only sound being made.

'_Why did she scream? Its not like I even did anything to her yet!' _Akito thought to himself.

"Akito-san! You're bleeding!" Tohru said, finally containing herself. She was of course referring to the newly formed gash that the blood was flowing from. Akito himself had not even noticed such a small thing, he had not even felt it, but somehow she did, and it concerned her.

'_Why is she worried? I have her in this dark room, she is bruised and scared from my touch and she is afraid that I hurt myself, what is wrong with her? No person is that selfless! She can't escape me by sucking up! I won't fall for it!' _Akito's thoughts raced through his mind.

He looked into the turquoise eyes of the young woman who had captivated the minds and hearts of his junnishi. And just as he glanced upon her, he noticed something he never had before. This was not just the ugly girl he had always thought her to be, but instead a growing beauty. She had long slender legs, covered in crusted blood and slow appearing bruises, with a petit body, which was covered by torn, tattered, shabby clothing covered in dirt and dry blood. Gentle, delicate hands which were busy protecting her raw wounds from the air around her. Her face was like no other in this world, she had these large innocent eyes, placed in a simple, yet elegant face, but it was momentarily disguised by a splotchy; tear streaked face, with bloodshot eyes, red from hours of crying. Her lips were a rosy pink shade. And her long chestnut hair, which managed to look amazing even in its mass of knots, gave her the beauty of an angel. And noticing this made Akito's hatred for her rage stronger then ever before. His eyes flashed with distain, and his cold heart turned colder then it had ever been in his memory, but one simply question from this seeming angel seemed to melt the ice heart, and turn it human, almost.

"Akito-Sama, are you alright?" Tohru questioned with worry flashing across her face.

'_Y is she so nice? After everything I subjected her to she is still kind! This pitiful girl disgusts me! Then why can't I kill her?' _Akito fought with himself for a brief moment before her turned away form the broken girl, locking her into the darkness once more.

**: At Shigure's :**

The house smelt of burnt food, and old take out boxes, all they had been eating since she disappeared, not even kyo wanted to cook a decent meal. That had always been her job. This wasn't like the first time she left, when she moved back to her grandfathers home, that time they knew where she was, and they could go get her, they did go get her, this time she couldn't be found. Tohru just being involved in their lives changed them forever, and now that she was gone things were never going to be the same.

Yuki slowly stopped going to the 'base' because it only pained him more to see the empty spot where Tohru once sat and chatted happily with him while they worked, everything was slowly dying away, and the strawberries were the first to go.

As for Kyo, he slowly began to give up Karate, and he and Yuki never fought anymore, and I mean never! They barely even acknowledged each other. Even Kyo's place of solitude, the roof, became too painful for him to spend time on. Instead he spent his days locked in his room, simply counting the days till his freedom ended.

The change in Shigures demeanor was the most significant. He became a serious adult. He always had his manuscripts done on time and ready for Mii-Chan and he completely stopped teasing her. Mii was of course overjoyed with this change, but it worried even her that her goofy, childish writer became a responsible adult almost overnight.

Tohru had now been gone almost a month, and there had been no word from her, or anyone on her whereabouts. It was like she had disappeared into thin air. But one thing had lain untouched this whole time. On the second level of the house and down the darkened hall was a door that lead to the room that at one time roomed the happiest cheeriest girl anyone could ever come upon, but it now lay vacant of any life. The door had been closed and was never open. Yuki and Kyo had both attempted to go in there, to try and overcome their anguish, but it was a task that seemed nearly impossible. That is until Shigure worked up the courage to enter the happy yellow room, which held happy memories that now only brought sadness to him and the other members of the house. It was void of all furniture except the large bed he had purchased for Tohru and a desk that she had used to study and do homework on. Feelings of grief and love, and loss nearly drown him as he stood their remembering all the times he had come in here simply to check on Tohru but ended up being hit on the head by either Kyo or Yuki for going into her room without knocking. Shigure was about to step out and close the door once more for a long period of time, wondering if this room would ever be usable again or if it would always remain vacant. That is until something caught his eye, something under the bed –her bed.

He walked over to where they item lay and pulled it out from under the bed. What he saw turned all his speculations into a reality. But in order to avoid the attention from his younger cousin he kept his composer and walked calmly to the phone. Picking it up and dialing a number that he had dialed many times in his life. It rang 3 times until someone on the other end picked up the phone.

"Hello?" the toneless voice answered.

"Hatori, u better get over here fast. I think we were right, you won't believe what I just found………."

* * *

**Heehee, and u all thought I would actually kill Tohru! That shows me how little faith u all have in me! haha, j/k! btu I hope u liked this chapter, and I will try and have the next one soon, I think I have an idea of where I am going to go with the enxt few chapters I just have to organize it out in my head a bit more, cuz im not even making sense to myself, not that I ever do, but that's besides the point lol! But everyone thank u so much for all the reviews I love getting them and it makes me want to write more! So please keep it up!**

**_catgirlversion3.0otakufan: do u think I would actually kill her! Lol! NEVER! Heehee, well not least anyways……..i mean I didn't say that…….._**

**_Tahitianbabe: u know ur better then me! lol! Admit it! Ya so I give up on trying to compete with u too, im to lazy lol! As u can see! Lol, well cailigh if u maul me u won't know what happens now will u! haha, got u there! Glad u liked it! Don't hurt me though, pleaz._**

**_animefire275: AHHHHHH! Don't kill me pleaz. (on knees pleading for life) I'll update sooner I promise! Haha! Thanx for the review!_**

**_Tsuki Wolfe Moon: I always love getting ur reviews they make me happy, im glad u like ti sop much! And I will update sooner if I can! Promise!  pht, u can never be over dramatic, ur not so bad compared to me…. now theres a drama queen! Hehe._**

**_Shojobutterfly: I am evil aren't i! hehe, well I hope im not to bad that u stopped reading my story! Cuz that would depress me! awww don't feel bad for tohruy, well ok I take that back, feel a little bad for her, lol!_**

**_Gure-chan: I can leave u at a cliffhanger cuz I love how u react, lol! It's just so fun to see u freak out sarah! Heehee, j/k j/k!_**

**_LINDSAY: yes u my love! Since u don't have an account I will write to u personally! Lol! I hope u liked this chapter and please don't kill me! I know im being evil, but I must! Just cuz I love how u react……… I mean, its in the story! BAHAHAHA! Ok, love-bug, I will update soon kay!_**

**So thanks again everyone, I heart u all! aya-heart-tooya**


	6. Close To The Heart

**Hey everyone! im sorry that it took so long to get out, but i have been really busy. i was participating in a 60 hour bike-a-thon to raise money for cancer research! so i like to think that thats a pretty good reason y i have****n't been writting! but i will try and have the next one up sooner! Hope u like it:)**

**I don't own fruits basket, just this idea!**

* * *

The two adults stood quietly in the cold empty room. Staring at the small object, that to anyone who did not know Tohru would think it just some dumb piece of junk, but the two grown Sohmas knew very well that it was something very close to the missing girls heart something that she would never leave behind. 

"What are we supposed to do now? I mean we know that she didn't go by her own choice, but we still have no idea where she is. And what do we tell Yuki and Kyo, or the others? Things might just get worse, and im already worried about those two……….." a stressed Shigure asked.

"………………we act as if nothing has happened. If Yuki finds out then he may never be able to pull himself out of his distress, and Kyo may become so anger he could destroy himself, we must try and let their wounds heal, first. You and I will continue the search for her on our own until we can ensure their mental capability to handle this information" said the stoic doctor.

The two men once again glanced at the small picture frame. Its contents were a large picture of Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Hana, and Uo around Kyoko's grave on the one year anniversary of her death. Tohru sat in the middle of her four best friends, Uo had scared some passer by into taking the picture, and it turned out great.

Shigure and Hatori decided it would be best if he left before Kyo and Yuki returned for school, so they could avoid explaining why Hatori was there. The Doctor stepped into his car after saying goodbye to his old friend and cousin. _'I don't' know how u did it Tohru, but u saved us all from forever living the dark lonely lives we once did, and we took that for granted, now its our turn to save u form whatever it is that has u trapped. We'll find you.'_

**: With Akito :**

Akito sat alone in his dark cold room, as he always did. No one ever came to visit him on their own accord, so if he wanted company he had to order someone to come to him. All he wished for was someone to _want_ to see him, someone who came to see him because they cared about him. He felt so alone. And it was a deep loneliness. He had always been lonely, ever since he was a small child. He had been just forbidden to play with the other children because he was too sick to have enough energy to play, had too much responsibilities to attend to as the head of the large and mysterious Sohma family, even though he was still a young boy. He spent his days watching the others around him frolic and play all day while he sat in the house, alone. His loneliness only grew as he aged and his body grew more and more frail, unable to provide him with the liveliness and freedom that he had always wanted. Since the day he was told we would have to carry the core of the zodiac curse.

Akito no longer felt safe in the dark confines of his room. But there was no where to go, Hatori had gone to Shigure's to check on things, as he put it, and Akito didn't wish to speak with any of the servants. But it seemed that although his mind didn't have any idea of where to go, his feet knew exactly where he should go. Without even realizing it Akito found himself standing at the door that lead to the 'cage' as he liked to call it, or the ugly girl who tried to steal his precious zodiac's love form him. But things had somehow changed in the past month. Every time he saw her she looked more and more beautiful to him, her beauty becoming more apparent, as well as her sincerity. He lately found himself going to her 'cage' when he was lonesome, or sad. It was strange for him to do this, she was his prisoner, his captive, yet he went to her for comfort.

Akito enter the dark room, where his eyes immediately found the small, broken figure curled up in the corner. She was still wearing the filthy tattered cloths that she had been wearing the day he had her kidnapped. When he stepped closer to the girl he saw that she was sleeping, yet there were streams of tears down her cheeks, she was crying in her sleep. It wasn't a loud obnoxious cry, instead a sorrowful, heartbreaking cry. Akito looked down on the pitiful beauty, and for the first time saw the things he had done to her, all the hurt and pain he had caused her, and never once had she tried to run, or to get away. He wasn't sure how long he had been staring at her, but it felt like forever. Akito finally snapped out of his small trance when Tohru began to move around.

'_I can't believe I'm about to do this! What has this hag done to me?' _Akito thought o himself, before he gave Tohru a small nudge in the small of her back with his foot. "Get up u lazy girl! You're filthy and disgusting and I don't even want to be around you! You make me want to throw up in the state you are in! Come with me, I'd rather a clean hag live in my house rather then a filthy retched one!"

Tohru could do nothing except follow his orders; she stood up and slowly followed him down a dark hallway. He soon took a turn and entered a room which turned out to be his personal sleeping chambers, to which a bathroom was attached.

Akito raised his long frail looking hand and pointed towards the bathroom, "Go and take a shower, I'll find something more appropriate for you to wear.

The timid, young woman turned child, just nodded in understanding and walked slowly into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

_'y am i being so kind to u? u don't deserve this treatment from me, im better then u are!'_ Akito found himself thinking as he looked about for clothing for Tohru to put on. _'is it possible that i have found in u wat all the others had, could i think of you like they do? impossible!'_

"she's filthy! i could never love someone like her!" Akito spoke this thought aloud. unaware that someone else had heard it. someone who had also caught him caring some womans clothing towards his room.

"Akito? are you alright? what are you doing with those things?"

Akito swung around to look in the eyes of this intruder. but instead he found himslef looking into the dark emotionless eyes of Hatori...

* * *

**Yes yes i know it was really short but i thought i should just get this out there soon right! **

**o so i have had a few comments on the way i tend to leave stories, i mean like all cliffhangery, but i have a reason for that, believe it or not!**

**1) cuz i need to have some way i know u'll all come back to read it! heehee, i mean i have to be a littel bit evil:)**

**2) if i leave it at a cliff then that means i have an idea about wat to do next, and it will force me to write sooner, therefore giveing you all more chapters to read sooner!**

**to my wonder ful reviewers:**

**Bobalu:** ya i geuss he would, but u never kno! he is slightly insane! lol!

**Chris73:** thanks, ya it is a littel sad, but wat can u do right, lol! well _I_ could probably do something considering im the one writting it, but ltes just pertend thats not true! lol!

**anime-punkass-luvr:** thanks, im really glad u like it! im trying to make it as interesting as i can, but one brain can only do so much right! lol!

**hearts-apocalypse:** lol! u crazed girl! heres the next chapter, don't attack me please!

**animefire275:** EKK! ruuns away! well if u keep attacking me i might never be able to update! lol! i'll turn inot Shigure the reluctanct writter! heehee!

**shojobutterfly:** BAHAH i so suckerd u in! thats great, lol! well ur stuck with me now! it was a pretty big cliffy wans't it, o well, i have worse comeing up...hehe! (evil grin)

**mangadreams:** Im glad u like the story:)

**Tsuki Wolfe Moon:**AWWWWW thanks that means alot to me! im really excited that everyone seems to like the story! i hope i can keep up with the good work:)

**catgirlversion3.0otakufan:**o please don't be sad! be happy, i dunno wat about though, o well in the next chapter i will put something happy in there for Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo, although ican't think of wat, and no i can't give themTohru, that would ruin the story! lol! i think im talking to myself...creepy!

**Tahitianbabe:** no i couldn't kill her just yet... but yes thanks for the review love, and i'll see u tonight at the bike-a-thon! erg... im still sore:(

**anyways, thanks all and please review some more if u like it! luv ya all! aya-heart-tooya**


	7. Yuki? coming home?

**hey all, sorry it took so long, but ur all going to kill me for what i ahve to say next. I'm going out of town, and won't be abl;e to get to a computer. so i can't write for awhile, but i will try and have somehtign up as soon as i get back, promise. so i hope u like this chapter, and i know its short but i was really busy and i thought i should just get something up beofre i left so u guys didn't all think i forgot about u:D**

* * *

"Damn it Tohru, where are you?" Kyo whispered under his breath. "Why did u have to leave us? You were supposed to be our chance for a normal life! You were supposed to be my chance for freedom……………………………………but I guess it was wrong of us to put all our hopes in you. Nothing will ever be the same," Kyo was sitting in a dark corner in his room, talking to himself. His usually clean cargo pants, and tank top with a dress shirt over became a pair of ripped dirty pair of pants that may have at one point been cargo's, and his dress shirt had long since been discarded, and he now sat in a black tank with dirt and food stains down the front of it. The room around him was almost empty. Kyo had slowly been getting rid of his belongings leaving an almost empty room. He had made his decision, he didn't want to be free anymore, that only meant more suffering, being reminded of her more, and that just hurt, he could no longer stand to think of the girl who had promised his she would do anything to set him free, she had promised to try and rid the Sohma's of the curse, and to him that meant everything. But instead she left, leaving him to a world of hurt all over again. The one person whom he thought had accepted him turned out like everyone else, someone who didn't want anything to do with him. 

**: with Yuki :**

'_well I guess I have everything I need, won't Akito be surprise, he'll be happy though, maybe then he will leave me alone for awhile, but its not like I have any other choice. Staying around here only hurt's, I can't take it anymore,' _Yuki thought to himself. Closing the door to his old life behind him he walked down the hall towards the stairs. On his way he passed Tohru's old room. He had not been able to bring himself to go in there yet, but he knew if he didn't he would never be able to fully let go. Putting his things aside, he slowly reached out towards the clod silver handle to the room that once held happiness and joy on its other side, but now held a cold barren room. Finally placing his hand on the door, he gently pushed it open, he stepped inside I hut the door behind him. The bright room was no longer recognizable to him. There were no pictures or books, the drawers where empty, where posters once hung there was now nothing, it was just a vacant room, which looked as if no one had ever occupied it. A single tear slid down Yuki's pale cheek. _'It's over now, there's no turning back,' _he thought to himself before exiting the room and closing the door firmly closed one last time. He then made his way to the stairs and descended. Looking around the unhappy house, he came across a working Shigure.

Shigure glanced up form his computer to look at Yuki, reading the expression on his face he knew what it was his young cousin had come to tell him, "are you sure about this Yuki, he won't let you leave again, you know that," The matured Shigure said to him.

"Yes. I have made my decision. It's time I went back." Yuki replied just above a whisper. "Good-bye Shigure and good luck with your books."

Yuki silently walked out of the house and down the forest path, ignoring the small, now grown in path to the old 'base' he kept going, towards his new and old home. The Main House.

**: With Akito : **

There was a loud knock on the door that entered the dark hell Akito was forced to spend his life in.

"What" he barked towards the source of the noise.

"M-Master Akito, Young Master Yuki is here top speak with you." A young servant stuttered in response, but what she had said immediately brightened Akito's mood.

"Send him in." akito said, a small smile creeping along his face.

Yuki entered the room with his head down and kneeled before the head of the family.

"Why Yuki, what a please to see you, it has been a very long time since your last visit. How I have missed you." Akito spoke to his favorite Zodiac.

"I have come back Akito-Sama, I wish to return to the main house, I no longer want to live outside" Yuki stated simply.

Akito was shocked by this, 'you're coming back? But you have told me that you never wished to return here, does the missing presents of that girl really have so much of an impact on my pets? "Y-you are really returning to me?"

Akito had momentarily lost his composer and stuttered, this got Yuki's attention, and he looked up to the powerful family head, "yes, I am coming back. Is my old room still unoccupied?"

"Yes, you are welcome to it." Akito answered. Yuki slowly rose to his feet, bowed to the man before him, and turned towards the door, just as he was about to open the door and step out akito spoke once more, "But first, may I inquire as to why you suddenly wish to come back?"

Yuki turned to Akito, "because I no longer belong," and quietly he whispered to himself, "not without her." But Akito still heard him. With that he turned and walked out of the room.

Akito was once again left by himself, left alone to think. His mind was racing. _'How could things be this way?_ _How did I become such a monster? They love her because she loves them regardless of who they are, and she tried to show me her love, but I didn't let her! What's wrong with me? I can't take this anymore! That woman has ruined me.' _Akito let his mind wander to a few nights before, when Hatori had caught him in that halls with a pile of woman's clothing, for Tohru.

--FLASHBACK—

"Akito? Are you alright? What are you doing with those things?" Hatori asked him. Staring at his as if he were insane.

Fear flashed across Akito's face, before he regained his stone emotionless face, and turned to face the older man. "Why Hatori, it's good to see you again, nice to see you do something other then search for that pathetic woman…..err…..hag! Is being sick the only way I can get you to come visit me hatori? Hmmmmm? Do I not deserve your attention anymore, just because my health has seemed to be in check as of late." Akito had almost lost himself at one point, but managed to turn the whole conversation on Hatori.

Hatori took the bait, "I apologize Akiot-Sama, I have been busy with the rest of the zodiac, I will be sure to visit you more often,"

"Yes, yes. You are forgiven this time Hatori, now be gone, before I lose my temper. I am growing tired," and with that Akito turned and continued on his way without being stopped again.

--END FLASHBACK--

_'I was lucky that i was able to distract hatori, but i must be more careful next time.'_ Akito thought ot himself. now wat would he do with that woman.

Akitos thoughts where interupted once more as a knock came to his door once again.

"WHAT?" he shouted at the perosn behind the door.

""master Akito, there is a Kyo Sohma he to see you..." came the reply.

Akitos eyes grew wide with shock. what the hell was the cat doing in the main house, he had no place here. pulling his thoughts back he answerd, "send him in."

* * *

**there ya go! heehee, another cliffi i know im bad!** **taps self on back of hand**

**alrighty** **well now to my wonderful reviewrs whom i love to death! heehee:**

**bubbleblast93: ****lol, sorry it took awhile, my bad! glad u like it though:)**

**Tsuki Wolfe Moon: ****yay! im glad u like it! sorry about it taking so long to update!**

**Forest-Wyvern: ****lol! thank u, u know just cuz u said that im bringing u a cookie when im back! lol! u'll see one day at lunch ill surprise u and be like ah cookie! baha! there i updated happy? lol:)**

**animefire275: ****whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa heehee, hope u liked the update!**

**Tahitianbabe: ****bahahaha, and u thought i would let hatori save her! muhaahahaha, aren't i just lovely! lol! haha ur butt hurt! heehee. well i g2g, off to the airport love! yay! i'll ttyl! byez**

**shojobutterfly: ****yes welll, i'll admit i never really like akito! i dunno, he's growing on me! but u know u still love my cliffies! heehee! hope u like!**

**catgirlversion3.0otakufan: ****he is isn't he! lol! thanks for the reviwe! lol! hope u like this chappi!**


	8. Understanding

**hey all, sorry it took so long, but i worked every chance i got on my vacation. jeez, i think im the only person i know who would work on my vaca, but its just cuz i luv ya all that much haha. anywasy i worked uber hard, and i hope u like this chapter! please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

Shigure sat alone in his den. The house was silent. Yuki had left for good, Tohru was still missing and Shigure wasn't even sure if Kyo was still living there or not. He sat alone in the silence and it scared him. Once a whole family had lived in his home, well sure it wasn't any ordinary family and Tohru may not have technically been a biological member of the family, but she was the one who made it a family and without her it all fell apart. Shigure sat there and thought about the day he first met Tohru, she had been passing by on her way to school when she stopped to look at his zodiac models. That's also when she mentioned how sad she was for the cat. Shigure silently laughed, that should have been his first clue as to how caring and passionate and loving she was for every creature on this planet. The way she had entered the sohma's lives may have been extremely odd, but she changed them forever. She had become the mother and sister to all of them, the family that they had never before had, but she was also the friend.

Shigure's thoughts were interrupted by the loud ring of the telephone. After staring at it for a moment he moved to pick up the receiver.

"Hello?" he asked into the mouth piece.

"shigure-san? It's Mii," came the female voice form the other end of the line.

"Why hello Mii-Chan. Do I owe u a manuscript already? I'm afraid it must have slipped my mind, I will have one ready for you as soon as possible,"

"No, no you don't owe me a manuscript. I was wondering………………… would it be alright if I stopped by you house for a sec tonight?"

"Why of course you can Mii-Chan, you didn't even need to ask. It would be a pleasure to have you over this evening."

"thank-you shigure-san I will stop by shortly, good-bye." Shigure heard the click of her hanging up.

'well that was odd, I wonder what's wrong ………………………… …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….hmmmmmmmmmmm, its to quite upstairs, I wonder if Kyo really did leave………………………….. I should go check.' Shigure thought to himself.

Slowly rising from his spot he left his den and entered the chaos that was the rest of the house. And chaos was being nice about it. Three men living in one house certainly was not sanitary, and no one had made a move to clean it up a bit, as if maybe, just maybe if they left it Tohru would come back seeing that they couldn't survive without her.

Walking up the stairs with no sound but the creaking of the old wood under his feet. Once he had reached the top he walked down the dark hallway to Kyo's room. Knocking on the door shigure got no reply, so he reached out and pushed the door open. To find an empty room. Kyo was gone too.

**: With Akito :**

"well, well. What have we here? Hmmmmmmmmmmm? The filthy monster has come back, you dare to enter my home! You disgust me. You're lucky I have allowed you as much freedom as I have, and you want to push your luck by coming here! I should lock you up now as punishment for showing your face here," Akito shouted at Kyo coldly.

Kyo kneeled silently in front of Akito, not fighting back or arguing. He took everything Akito dished out.

'What's wrong with him? He's never let me talk to him like this without fighting back,' Akito thought

Akito brought his hand back and swung hard at Kyo. Kyo flew across the room and landed hard in a corner.

"Is this what you wanted you filthy cat? Is it?" Akito flew at Kyo in a rage, grabbing Kyo by the hair to make him look at his face while he said that. Akito kicked Kyo hard in the stomach, throwing him against the walls and doing anything imaginable to the young teen.

"ANSWER ME!" Akito demanded.

"…………………………………Y-yes………………………" Akito's eyes widened as he heard the reply 'what! He wanted me to do this to him? What is going on with all my Junnishi?'

Kyo lay motionless in a dark corner of the room. He could have easily been mistaken for dead if it had not been for the shallow breathing that could be heard coming from him, barely.

"Fine! If this is what you wanted it's exactly what you'll get." Akito responded., moving towards the fallen boy.

**: WITH SHIGURE :**

Shigure stood in front of Kyo's room, 'him too? Best guess would be the states, probably trying to stop Akito form locking him away, and forget about her at the same time. I guess the comfortable life we had all grown accustomed to had disappeared completely now.' Shigure moved towards his own room, if he was to have Mii over he thought it best to put some clean clothes on. Although he didn't know why he had decided to change, it's not like Mii hadn't seen him looking unclean before. Looking into his closet Shigure reached for some casual looking jeans and a tee-shirt accompanied by a black button up dress shirt. 'Wow, I'm spending too much time around Kyo' he mused to himself. He had never actually bothered to wear jeans before, not for any reason really, but mostly, he guessed, because he found his usual attire much more comfortable.

Shigure quickly took a hot shower, changed, brushed his hair, and went down stairs to his den again where he began to work on his next manuscript. 'No harm in being a little ahead,' he thought.

He was interrupted by a knock on his front door. Rising to his feet Shigure made his way to the front door, opening it he found himself looking at an extremely attractive woman who slightly resembled Mii. She was dressed in a white tank-top with an acid-fade jean jacket that only reached just above her stomach, and a matching acid fade mini-skirt and a pair of whit flip-flops.

"Mii-Chan? Is that you?" Shigure asked struggling to keep his mouth form hitting the ground.

"Yes of course it's me, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked with concern creasing her face.

"Nothing, I've just never seen you dressed like this before."

"Oh, this? Shigure-san you see me in my work clothes. Did you really think that's how I always dressed?" Mii laughed.

"Well………….. Yeah I guess I did," Shigure mumbled back, "but anyways, please come in."

As she entered Mii couldn't help but say, "Well Shigure, I didn't expect to see u in jeans. Very unlike you."

"Well I guess both of us got a surprise today didn't we?" the two sat down at the table in the main room, "so what is it you wanted to speak with me about Mii-Chan?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Well what about me?"

Mii hesitated before speaking, "what's wrong with you Shigure san?" she blurted out, but by the look on Shigure's face she could tell he didn't understand. Becoming flustered she tried to explain, but it became more of a babble then an explanation. "It'sJustThatYou'reActingAllWeirdAndNotLikeYourselfAndI'mWorriedThatSomethingHappendAndIDunnoWhatIShou-" Mii was quieted when she found a hand covering her mouth, Shiguer's hand.

"Mii-Chan, calm down, I can't understand a word your saying," Shigure released his hold on Mii's mouth.

After a moment of silence Mii took a deep breath and tried one more time, slowly, "I'm just worried about you Shigure-San. You're acting so different, I mean the past few weeks have been wonderful for me as your editor, you're much easier to work with, but it's not you. Shigure-San, you're the type of person who jokes around, and is just a big kid at heart. And that's the way you should be, the way everyone loves you for. But lately you have become mature and serious, like your cousin, I think his name was Hatori-Sama………. But that's not who you are. Shigure-San, what happened?" you can't just deal with everything yourself, you have to let your friends help you, let _me_ help you!"

Shigure just sat there watching Mii. He was totally dumbstruck. 'Have I really changed that much? I thought everyone would be relieved that I had grown up and started acting my age,' Shigure thought inwardly, "Wait………………………… did Mii just call me her friend?"

"Shigure-San? Please say something…….." Mii pleaded.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Mii-Chan. It pleases me to hear that you have been worried about me, it means a lot that you think of me as a friend. But I really don't see me being so diff—I just did it again didn't I? Went all serious?" Shigure asked chuckling.

Mii couldn't help but laugh while nodding her head yes in reply.

"Listen, Mii-Chan, things have been a little rough around here lately. And as a result of that I guess that maybe I have matured, lets say. But that doesn't make me a different person. Anyways weren't you always the one who wanted me to grow up? Get my books done on time?" Shigure tried to reason with her.

"No! Not if it's going to change you! Shigure-San can't you see how different you are? Hasn't someone else mentioned it? I mean usually when I'm here the house is full of people," Mii stopped for a minuet and looked around, "Wait…………………… Where is everyone? I mean, yeah, usually people are visiting you, but don't three other people live here?"

The mention of his empty house only seemed to upset him. Letting out a long sigh Shigure replied quietly, "Well remember how I said something happened? Well it threw my whole family into a state of depression. Everyone has changed, and now I am left living here alone, no one else."

Mii looked Shigure in the eyes, and with concern lacing her voice she asked, "You're not going to tell me what happened, are you?"

"No Mii-Chan, I'm not. But not because I don't want to, or don't think I can trust you. Only because if I told you it would complicate your life, and I don't want things to be hard for you," Shigure said to her.

Suddenly Mii stood up, looking down on Shigure she smiled, "well, if we're not going to talk, then we're going out!"

Shigure stared up at her, stunned, "come again?"

Mii laughed and bent down to pull Shigure up to his feet "you heard me! My car is outside, so you and I are going to go do something fun! I don't know what yet, but we can figure that out later, and it's going to be fun."

And with that Mii pushed him out of the house and they headed towards town.

**: With Yuki :**

Since it had been awhile since Yuki had last stayed in the main house many of the things in his old room were no longer big enough, or of good enough quality. So Akito refurnished everything, Yuki's return had put Akito in a bit of a good mood. Although, Yuki had seen him about an hour after he arrived and he seem a bit upset and somehow…………………………………………………………… confused.

'I wonder what was wrong with him, he was acting really weird, even for Akito!' Yuki thought to himself.

Yuki had finished unpacking everything and the room now looked as comfortable as possible. As he walked across the room to make the last few things look perfect he knocked over his scrapbook, it landed on the floor with a thud.

'I don't remember packing that. I must have done it sub-consciously.' Yuki thought as he reached for the fallen book. As he picked it up and old picture fell out, face down. Picking up the picture and turning it over Yuki discovered the one photo he never wanted to see again, it broke his heart. It was a picture Momiji had taken at a school dance. None of the Sohma's had ever attended a school dance, or any dance for that matter, in fear of getting to close to a member of the opposite sex, but somehow Tohru had convinced them all to go, even Haru. In the picture Yuki had been slow dancing with Tohru, and if you looked really hard you could catch a glimpse of the Fan Club girls attempting to kill Tohru with their eyes, but Hana kept them away. It had been the Valentines Day, so Tohru was of course wearing red, she had on a stunning red dress that reached to just above her knees and a peek cut all around, and the neck came into a halter style with nearly no back to it. The dress hugged her every curve until it hit her waist when it became loose and flowed around her thighs. She had let Uo and Hana curl her hair for her and she looked absolutely beautiful, but Yuki always thought she looked beautiful. He had been wearing black slacks and a red dress shirt. Tohru was laughing and smiling at Momiji and Yuki looked extremely shy for holding Tohru so close. On the back of the picture Momiji had written _'Yuk and Tohru valentines Dance, 2006………………………………………………….AWWWWWWWWWWW what a cute couple.' _The end part had of course earned him a smack on the back of the head form Kyo. Yuki couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. It made him sad to think about their times together, but it also made him smile.

'She wouldn't just leave without a reason. She couldn't have just left! Where would she go? We checked her grandfathers' house, she wasn't there. It just doesn't make any sense……………………………………… Tohru, where ever you are please know that I'll never stop looking for you.' He thought to himself, 'I love you.'

Looking down on the picture Yuki let out a deep breath.

"Yuki?" a cold voice that sent chills down his back scared him out of his thoughts. He dropped the picture when he jumped and turned to Akito.

"Yes Akito-Sama?" Yuki replied, diverting his eyes.

"Hatori has requested that you go in for your check-up now," Akito stated simply before walking away.

"That was close," Yuki let out a sigh of relief.

**: With Akito :**

After leaving Yuki's room Akito went around a corner just out of sight and waited for him to leave, before once again returning to his 'pets' room. When he had entered Yuki's room the first time he saw him looking sadly at a photograph, and when Akito had called to him to tell him Hatori wished to see him Yuki was startled and dropped the picture. Akito wanted to know what it wads that made his rat so sad. Once he was inside the room he went to where Yuki had been standing, and of course he found a small photo on the ground. Picking it up it up Akito found himself looking at a picture of his rat holing Tohru Honda as close as possible without transforming. Tohru was happily smiling while Yuki looked very shy. Akito couldn't help but stare at the _couple_. Yuki may have looked shy, but he looked happy too, a happy Akito had never seen him show. On the back of the picture it told him that this picture was taken at a dance. He had never been informed that his junnishi had gone to a dance. Taking the picture with him Akito left the room and went towards the _'cage' _he held Tohru in.

Unlocking the invisible door he entered the darkness that held a once light spirit. Although he wished to Akito was no longer able to physically harm her, he wanted to so he could prove to himself that he still hated her, but he knew that that was no longer true. In the time he had held her there she was never rude or hateful towards him, no matter how bad he was to her.

"Honda!" he said to awake her form her restless sleep.

"Yes Akito-Sama?" she answered timidly.

Akito tossed the picture at her and glared at her, "did you love him?"

Tohru looked down at the picture before her and her eyes grew wide, as she looked down at it tears began to form on her eyes, and slowly slid down her cheeks, "I-I………………………………….I did," she replied looking down at the floor, her cheeks becoming a shade of pink in the darkness.

"How? How could you love him? He's not normal, he's a freak!" Akito yelled.

Tohru took a chance and looked Akito in the eyes when she said, "I loved him because he was kind, and sweet, and he treated me like I was something special. Akito-Sama, Yuki-Kun is no more a freak than you are," after saying that she quickly looked down again. Preparing herself for a lash-out from Akito, may it be physical or verbal.

Tohru instead heard a very quiet reply form Akito, "than Yuki is more of a freak than I had thought if he is the same as me,"

Tohru once again looked up, but this time she didn't look into the eyes of a cruel family head, but instead the eyes of a small, sad young boy.

"A-Akito-Sama, you are not a freak. You're someone with a lot to deal with, a responsibility bigger than anyone else can even imagine, you sometimes make bad decisions. Or hurt people, but that's what makes you human."

Akito just stared at Torhu. Why? Why was she being so kind and understanding to him, to someone who had literally put her through hell the past month and a half?

Taking the picture back form Tohru, Akito turned around and whispered, "and I now understand why they all love you so much, especially Yuki." Before turning around and leaving Tohru alone in the darkness once more.

**THE END! yes thats right, the end, im done writting, this is how i want to end it!** (read important message at bottom for explanation)

* * *

****

**i hope u all like this and u were all great readers and reviewrs!**

**Forest-Wyvern**

**Lol, u better bring me a cookie, I will cry if u don't! how's this one! No cliffy, but I do have plenty more to write, lol!**

**cocoke5**

**Im really glad you like it and I hope this chapter is as good as my others.**

**AngelFire91**

**Awwww, thank you so much! That means so much to me, im so happy u like it. Awww don't cry! Im sorry, but I can't give her back, lol! U will see why in the chapter after next. Heehee.**

**anime-punkass-luvr**

**Lol, ok, ok, how was that? Good?**

**Tsuki Wolfe Moon**

**AWWWWW yay! I'm so happy u liked the last chapter. I got this chapter up as fast as I could, I hope its as good as my others. HAHA that is my plan, get everyone hooked on the story! Heehee.**

**imoutosan**

**Hey thanks so much, im glad u liked it! Hope this is up to par.**

**Rose of Death**

**Lol, ya I tried to type things out totally this chappy but im and MSN fanatic, im so used to typing on there, lol! But im glad u liked it.**

**animefire275**

**Heehee, I updated now u can't get me! does happy dance**

**Tahitianbabe**

**BAH all over the place, IM ALL OVER THE PLACE! Of course my chapters will be, heehee! Im glad u liked it, and I hope u review still even though I gave it to u to read at school.**

**shojobutterfly**

**Haha, I know my horrible cliffies, but I tried to end this one without a cliffy! Just for u:)**

**catgirlversion3.0otakufan**

**Ya, the last one was really short, but I just wanted to get another chapter up before I went away, just so I didn't leave u all hanging.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE! lol, now didn't i scare u all by saying that was the end! im afraid i couldn't end it like that because i wuld liek to live to see my next birthday and i know a few peopel would attack me! lol! heehee i did have you all though, think of it as my belated april fools! haha! i will have the next chappy as soon as possible! lol! but u all do have to give me creidt! i managed to end it without a cliffy! big step for me, lol!**


	9. Final Decision

**hey everyone, im really sorry this took me so long to update, but im up to my eyeballs in school work, and with my job, im trying i swear, i want to try and get this going a littel faster, o and im sorry that this is a short chapter, but i needed all this out, beofr i was able to put up the next chapter, you'll all see what i mean when i have the next chapter out, buat anyways i hope you all like this!**

**Oh and i almost for got, this chapter i am dedicating to one of my readers! this one is** **forTsukiwolfe Moon. You are amazing, you have read ever one of my stories and always review, and you always say thre nicest things! i luv you! your the best!**

**disclamer: and of course, no i don't own Fruits Basket, though it would be cool if i did.**

* * *

'I know what I must do, I don't want to, but it must be done, if I want to finally rid myself of her……' Akito thought to himself. Akito still held that old crumpled picture he had taken form Yuki's room in his hand, but he finally moved to an old locked chest, finding the key Akito unlocked it and placed the picture inside once again locking the chest, to be sorted through another day. 

Finally standing Akito called for a servant, "get me the director on Ookama University, I need to have a word with him."

Nodding the servant exited.

**: With Yuki :**

"and one more time Yuki………. Alright, that's it, you seem perfectly healthy. Glad to se you're taking care of yourself. But Yuki, as your cousin, please, Why? Why are you here? Why did you come back? You know nothing good can come of this,"

Yuki sighed looking at Hatori, "Hatori-san, I had no where else to go, I no longer felt at home with Shigure, that house tortures me more than Akito does."

Hatori let out a sigh, he knew that Tohru hadn't gone willingly but he wasn't about to tell Yuki that, it would upset him to much, and make things to hard, "Alright Yuki you check out just fine, you can go now."

"Thanks Hatori. I'll see you later." Yuki said goodbye and stepped out of the Doctors office.

Yuki made his was down the hall and into his, now, room. He shut the door behind him, and after standing there for a moment trying to decided what to do he made his way to where he had been standing before he was scared half to death by Actions' unannounced entrance. He went towards where his old picture had been dropped, but once he got there he was shocked to see that it wasn't there. His mind flew. This was bad, very, very bad. What if Kato had found it? What if one of the maids had picked it up, or if it had somehow gotten out of his room? Yuki began to panic, when there was a small knock on his door, "Master Yuki," came the small voice of one of the maids. Yuki moved towards the door, trying to regain his composer, he slid the door open, "Master Yuki, Master Akito wishes that you dine with him this evening."

"Alright, I'll be there." Yuki replied, and shut the door once again.

For the next hour Yuki continued his search for the picture, but he never did locate it. Looking at the time Yuki realized that he had better clean up and go meet Akito. After a quick shower and changing into some clothes that Akito would approve of Yuki made his way to the family heads' room.

As Yuki approached he could hear Akito on the phone with someone, "yes, she will be there, no, it was a last minuet decision, thank you, you have been very accommodating, yes thank you. Goodbye headmaster." Yuki heard the phone being placed on its cradle, after hesitating a moment more Yuki knocked softly on Akito's door, "Come in," came the cold reply.

"Good evening Akito-sama, you wished that I join you this evening." Yuki said respectfully to his head, once he was kneeling in front of him.

"Ahh, Yuki yes, thank you. How are your accommodations? Are the satisfactory?" Akito questioned

"Yes, thank you Akito-sama, everything is in order, thank you for everything," Yuki replied quietly.

Soon the food arrived and Akito and Yuki ate in silence. Yuki didn't have much to say to Akito, but Akito on the other hand had something that he was dying to ask Yuki, but was unsure of how to ask. Akito sat their silently battling with himself as to how to ask Yuki this question that plagued his mind, with out letting Yuki know anything.

Finally he decided he should just come out and say it, "Yuki, did you love her? That dis……disgra……… that Honda woman?" Akito found that he was unable to insult her; he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Yuki was shocked with the question so much that he didn't even notice Akito stumbling with the words. Yuki just stared at Akito for a minuet before he took a deep breath trying to come up with some way to avoid this question, finally coming up with something that he thought would work, "what does it matter if I loved her, she left, she's out of my life now, and weather I loved her or not is of no matter."

Akito didn't accept this answer as Yuki had hoped he would, "that still does not answer my question Yuki, I asked if you loved her, I don't care if it matters or not."

Yuki sighed in defeat, there was nothing he could do, he couldn't lie, not about this, it was one thing he would never hide, not from anyone, "yes Akito-sama, I did love her, but she's gone now, and I'm here, I doubt I will ever see her again," Yuki just sat there sating at his food after he said that, his head bowed in defeat.

"You may leave now; I no longer have an appetite," Akito waved his hand in a motion signaling he wished for Yuki to leave, he wanted to be alone.

Relieved that Akito didn't throw a fit at what he had just admitted to Yuki quickly stood, bowed and left, before Akito had a chance to change his mind and become angered.

**: With Akito:**

'_well I guess it's time, one lat thing to do and maybe things can get to how that should be,' _Akito thought to himself, but he knew he was lying, he knew that what he had always thought was right, was now wrong, he had no idea why these things had changed in him, but he wasn't going to let her go back to living with everyone, he couldn't, not now, not now that he knew if he did he wouldn't have a chance.

Once it was around 11 o'clock and everyone else in the house had long since gone to sleep Akito made his was down the dark halls to the temporary prison he had put the cat in until the one he had always been saving for him was freed, the one Tohru was in. he got to the room and opened it to find a very feeble looking Kyo in the corner, grabbing him around the collar Akito began to drag him towards the room that would be his new prison, now that he was about to rid himself of 'her'. Kyo did not struggle or try to break free, he no longer cared, he was not the same teen he had once been, he had bowed to defeat. Once Akito had reached the room he unlocked it and stepped into the darkness, there was a cover in front of the high window so nothing could be seen; Kyo was unable to see that there was another person in this room. Akito effortlessly tossed kyo into the corner opposite of Tohru, he went and removed the cover from he window, but Kyo still did not see Tohru he was looking in the other direction, and even if her did look he would not be able to tell it was her, she was half in the shadows, only a side of her showing, and she wasn't the same girl, her spirit had seemed to disappear. And Tohru didn't make a move to show that she noticed her visitors, she had already lost hope of ever leaving. It was best if neither of them noticed the other yet, seeing Tohru might bring the old Kyo back, and he might try to attack Akito, so Akito made his way to Kyo and reached just above his head to where there were restraints bolted to the wall, Akito was able to secure Kyo's position so that when he did notice he wouldn't be able to move or do anything.

At the time it seemed that Tohru became aware of the other people in her room, "……………..Akit………Akito-sama?" Tohru whispered hoarsely.

At that Kyo's head snapped in her direction, he recognized her voice immediately, it wasn't her usual happy bubbly voice, but it was still hers', slowly Kyo began to realize that Tohru was locked in here, she had been taken form them she hadn't left.

"Tohru," Akito made his way towards the young girl, she still was yet to notice Kyo, "You have taught me much while I kept you here, and I wish to thank you for that, but it would be impossible for me to allow you to return to Shigure, Yuki and that cat, for they have all changed, Yuki now lives here at the main house once again, I have not heard form Shigure for quite some time, and as for the cat, well, see for yourself," Akito moved out of the way, and Tohru's eye's locked with Kyo's.

"Kyo………….." She softly whispered.

"Tohru! Tohru are you alright, please try and get out of here, please Tohru, move!" Kyo shouted at her, trying to get her to respond to something, anything. But the girl didn't budge.

Tohrus eyes locked with Akitos once more, "Tohru, your life with the Sohma's is over," Akito leaned forward and grabbed Tohru's arm, and pulled her to the center of the room, where he laid her down. Slowly he moved to place himself on top of her, to keep her form moving, he leaned down, and was about to place his hand in front of her eyes when Akito suddenly pulled back and looked at Tohru… well; at least that's what she thought. Akito was staring at her lips, wondering what it was like to kiss her. So he leaned in and gently placed his lips on top of hers, it was like heaven, something Akito had never experienced before. Tohru's body went rigid when Akito pressed his lips against hers, but slowly let herself relax in his grip; he was no longer hurting her. Akito gave a few butterfly kisses before pulling back.

Kyo sat there dumbfounded, never had he seen the head of his family look at someone like this before. Akito looked at this girl with almost a look of love, something everyone in the Sohma family thought was impossible.

"Finally Akito placed his hand in front of Tohru's eyes, and whispered to her, just loud enough that Kyo was able to hear, "I was a fool for not understanding why they all loved you Tohru, and now that I know why I will never be able to get you out of my head, you truly are an angel," and with that a bright light flashed through the room, and Tohru fell limp.

* * *

**ok, so this is my public apolige for my horrible joke last chapter, please don't kill me im sorry! lol1 i hope this chapter made up for it!**

**now, to my reviewers:**

Rose of Death: Lol, well I'm glad I didn't die! Although shortly after I wrote and posted the last chapter saying it was the end, I fell and bruised my knee, I think someone was after me, lol! But thank you, I'm glad you like it, keep reading please!

Mysticaquawolf123: AWWW thank you, I'm really happy people like what I'm writing, and I'm not sure who I'm going to pairing with Tohru yet, I have three possibilities, and yes one of them is Yuki sorry, lol! I think I want to read this you're writing now! Heehee, Please keep reading, thanks for the review.

Forest-Wyvern: lol! EEK! I think im afraid of cookies now! Jeez, lol! Ya, nice save there; here this is the next chapter! Seriously, look, now I REALLY want a cookie! U evil evil person u!

samgurlalways: I'm glad you like it, thank you.

Tsuki Wolfe Moon: awww, don't Cry! U girl, I luv u! u read all my stuff, thank you! But thank you for the sweet review! I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was short.

Tahitianbabe: jeez, now im a butt, worse yet im ur butt? Gross! lol, j/k j/k, I would love to be ur butt. Ur so evil! Lol, I hope u like this chapter school, and no way am I telling you what's going to happen at school so don't even try!

shojobutterfly: eek, don't kill me, im sorry I was trying to get back at a friend of mine who did it to me! im sorry, heehee. Aww I didn't want to make you freak out, sry! But yes, It was hard for me to end it without a cliffie, I like cliffies…………….. as im sure you can tell. Hope you liked this chapter!

mangadreams: well at least someone isn't mad at me for my extremely bad joke, lol! Glad you liked it!

cocoke5: lol, sorry I scared you. For some reason when I started this I really didn't like Akito, and now I like him, so I dunno what im going to do, lol! I think I will have it all decided, the next chapter I put up, still thinking about it. But something should happen between he 2 whether it be good or bad, I dunno.

catgirlversion3.0otakufan: awww, sorry I didn't mean to be mean, you will know what happens, I still have 5 or 6 more chapters to go before I end it, promise it will be a good ending! lol! Hope you liked this update!

**alright, well i will try and update soon, please read and review! luv ya all!**

**aya-heart-tooya**


	10. authors note

**Hey guys, **

**So, I know I have been keeping you waiting for so long, but some stuff has been keeping me pretty busy the past little while and I am doing my bust to keep writing the next chapter. I don't know how long it will be till I put the new chapter up, but I promise they will be long chapter. I'm writing the new chapter to this story right now and its already quiet long and I have barely scratched the top of what I want to do so don't worry about me posting a pathetic short chapter. Promise I will do my best to get it up soon, sorry for the wait.**

**aya-heart-tooya**


	11. New Lives

Hey all, sorry it took SOOOOOO long for me to update, but I had some killer exams to write, and now school is FINALLY over! Yay! but now I have some more bad news which is really **IMPORTANT** for all the people who read this story or my others regularly. I am going out of town for two months, and I will not have a computer to write anything. But I promise I will bring a scribbler or something a keep writing so when I get back I can post like one extremely massive chapter, or like 4 just really long ones, lol! I promise!

**disclamer: and of course, no i don't own Fruits Basket, though it would be cool if i did.**

* * *

'_I take my eyes off her for 5 mins and she vanishes! Where the hell did she go?' _the young man silently cursed himself, as he lightly jogged through the Ookama University campus. She had been standing beside him while he was talking to some friends one second and the next she was gone.

Suddenly a flash of pink caught his eye, it was her. She always had on bright cheerful colors, today she was dressed in a short pink skirt and a white tank top, with pink ribbons tied around her high pony-tail.

He walked into the campus café where he had seen her, sure enough, there she was. She was sitting at their favorite table with a coffee and a muffin in front of her and a bagel and cappuccino and a bagel for him sitting across from her.

He walked up to her, "Tohru I've been looking everywhere for you. Don't scare me like that!"

She laughed as he sat down, "well if you had been listening to me you would have heard me say I would meet you here. But, see, you found me anyways, like always Akito."

The pair chatted happily for awhile when Tohru remembered something she wanted to ask her friend, "Akito, what are you doing this new Years holiday? My grandfather has retired to the states now and I don't feel comfortable with my aunt and Uncle, so I have no one to spend it with. I wanted to know if you would like to spend it together. That's if you don't have plans or anything."

Akito's smile seemed to falter slightly, "I would love to Tohru, but I have to return to Tokyo for the New Years, it's an old family tradition. You know how those things go," Akito broke into a grin. Tohru caught the glint in his eyes.

"BORING!" They both said, bursting into laughter.

"That's right! I keep forgetting you're a Sohma. You and your big family, the rumors I heard said you guys were pretty secretive. If I didn't know you myself I might think you were all mean and evil, but here I am having coffee with one. So, what do you do in these family things? Are you like some big cult? If you sacrifice animals I'll cry!" Tohru started to joke around.

"Ha-ha, well if I told you I'd have to kill you now wouldn't I," Akito poked back.

The pair were interrupted suddenly when Akito's cell began to ring. Akito rolled his eyes comically as he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. Akito read the name off the caller ID and his face immediately fell. For a reason unknown to Tohru, Akito's eye's flashed; they became hard and cold with flecks of loneliness in them. His mouth tightened into a hard line, a streak of fear ran through Tohru. She didn't know why she was suddenly so afraid of him, there was no reason to be, he was so sweet to her. But she was afraid anyways, terrified even.

"He is? Alright……………………….. No, no I'll be there………………………………. No I'm on my way. Alright bye," Akito hung up quickly; his tone had been hard and cruel. But once he looked back up at her his face turned back into the kind gentle Akito that Tohru knew, "Tohru, I'm sorry but it looks like my cousin Yuk………………………… one of my cousins is sick and I have to go back to Tokyo early. I'm really sorry."

"No, No! Don't be, he's your cousin, you should go to him," Tohru and Akito started to stand up, "Well have a good holiday Akito, and don't you be drinking too much!" Tohru smiled at her close friend. "Happy New Years," she hugged him tightly, he hugged her back then they released their grip on one another.

"Same to you Tohru. And I mean that about the drinking, ha-ha. I'll call you when I can ok, bye," Akito waved good-bye and walked out of the café and towards his apartment.

Once he reached his place he grabbed his books – stupid professors giving him homework over the holiday – he also grabbed his jacket and car keys. Akito made his way to the underground parking lot and got into his black Mercedes. As he pulled out and began his drive towards the high-way that would take him back to Tokyo the quickest he passed the campus when he spotted Tohru. She was with a large group of friends, everyone was laughing and smiling and having a good time together, even Tohru.

Akito sighed, _'but does her being happy really justify what I did? She's changed, not much, but still, she's a lot less timid. Was it really right of me to just take her out of her life?'_ he was struggling with himself.

The night he erased Tohru's memories was well over 5 months ago. After that night he drove Tohru to the City of Ookama, where he took her to the hospital, he took her to emergency with her bruised and bloodied body and told them that he had found her on the side of the road in a ditch. He also gave them all of her University registration and class information, claiming he had found them with her. When she came to and said she didn't know what was going on, the doctors assumed she got hit by a car and that caused her to have amnesia.

With the university papers and a quick call to the enrollment office, it was confirmed that Tohru was a student at the Ookama University.

Akito had done some quick thinking the day he had decided to erase her memories and called the Ookama University headmaster, registering her as a student, and considering he was the head of the Sohma family, it really wasn't that hard, but in the process, he also enrolled himself in the University. Akito kept telling himself it was just to keep an eye on Tohru and make sure she stayed away from his family for good, but in reality he knew he just wanted to be near Tohru. Always.

He managed to get himself in her life, and over time, became her best friend, and with her always around he became soft hearted and more at ease. She slowly began to erase the memories of his family obligations back in Tokyo, of the curse, and of his loneliness and hatred.

After hours of endless driving Akito finally pulled up to the back entrance of the family estate. A dark figure stepped out of the shadows as Akito stepped out of the car.

"Akito, it's good to see you in better health. How have the business trips been going?" Kereno asked, bowing to his god.

"They're fine Kereno, now where is Yuki?" Akito attempted to act coldly.

"He's resting in his room, Hatori is worried about him. He keeps getting worse and worse," Kereno's face was etched with worry as he and Akito made their way down the halls of the main house.

"How long has his condition been declining?" Akito turned his sharp gaze on Kereno when they reached Akito's chambers.

"About 3 months, we didn't want to disturb you whilst you were away on business. But you have been so busy for almost 5 months now; I thought it would be best if I called you. Akito, I have to ask, are you sure you can manage all those trips? With your health and everything,"

"Kereno, have you ever seen me looking in better health? Now leave! I'm changing, I'll go to Yuki in a moment," Akito closed the sliding door in Kereno's face.

Akito listened for a moment to be sure Kereno had left before he moved farther into the room, he hadn't been home for a long time, and it no longer felt like a home to him. Akito made his way to his closet where he got his usual robes that the family was accustom to seeing him wearing, instead of the jeans and black T-shirt he was wearing. Changing quickly Akito unloaded his books and schoolwork that he had been able to get in undetected by Kereno. He put them away where no one would find them. No one could know what he had really been doing the past 5 months.

Finally after taking a moment to calm himself and do his best to once again become the hard, cold Akito everyone was used to, he walked down the hall towards Yuki's room. Once he got to the door, he slowly slid it open and stepped inside, the room was filled with the stench of illness, it was overwhelming. Although the scent was not new to Akito, it was the scent that used to emanate from his room.

Akito walked over to the bed, a forlorn Hatori was slumped on the chair beside the bed, fast asleep, "Yuki, I hear you've been sick." Akito stated coolly, brushing his fingers across Yuki's hot wet forehead, brushing aside his damp silver bangs.

Yuki's eyes opened in small slits at first, but once he realized who had spoken to him his eyes widened. He struggled to sit up, "A-Akito."

Akito placed his hand calmly on Yuki's shoulder, keeping him down, "shhhhh, don't get up. You might make yourself worse. I just came to check on you, now get some rest, I must speak with Hatori," Akito's words were kind and gentle, Yuki was unsure of what to do; he had never witnessed this kind of behavior from the family head before. The usual cold hard eyes of Akito were also missing, instead in the place of the cold eyes were kind gentle eyes, which looked like they were trying to be cold and hard. Nothing like they used to be.

Akito removed his hand form Yuki's shoulder and made his way to Hatori, "Hatori? Hatori, wake up," Akito nudged the adult gently in attempts to awake him.

"Hmmmmmmm?" Hatori slowly came to. Looking up at the person who and awoken him. He stood quickly, "Akito I was unaware of your return. When did you arrive?"

"I just got here about a half an hour ago. Now, shall we make our way to your office to allow Yuki some rest," Akito made his way back to the hall, Hatori followed closely. Soon they came to Hatori's office, both entering.

"I was not expecting you to return from New York until Friday," Hatori stated as he sat himself in his large leather office chair.

"I heard of Yuki's condition and felt I should return a bit earlier than expected," Akito leaned against the wall.

"Well I'm glad to see you're doing well. Since you're here it would be best if you had a check up, you haven't had one in awhile," Hatori quickly went into his professional mode.

Akito complied if only to quell any suspicions Hatori could have. Akito slid his robes down to hang around his waist loosely as he sat in one of the chairs in the room. Hatori had his back turned to Akito while he retrieved the needed supplies. Once Hatori turned he gasped at Akito.

"What? What is it Hatori? Answer me!" Akito asked, looking down at his chest.

"No, it's nothing. I just wasn't expecting to see…… err, I mean you seem to have gained some muscle around your abdomen," Hatori was a little shocked, the last time he had seen his god, he was skinny and frail. But now, now he was in much better shape; Akito had become fit and much stronger looking than before.

Akito stuttered for a moment, "W-well, I uhhhh, I guess traveling so much, has, uhhhhhh, kept me active," he finally came up with an excuse.

Accepting that answer Hatori began by listening to Akito's heat rate, and again he was surprise, "I've never heard such a strong heartbeat from you before Akito. Whatever you're doing on your business trips has done wonders for your health."

'_Or maybe its Tohru making me run 2K a day with her,'_ Akito thought ruefully to himself, but aloud he quickly changed the subject, "Tell me about Yuki what's going on with him? Why is he so sick?"

"Well, it started as a simple flu, nothing to big, but for some reason his body just wasn't fighting it. So it's just gotten worse and worse, his fevers are getting out of control and he's becoming weaker and weaker. I can't figure it out; it's almost as if he just has no will to get better. But if his body doesn't start fighting it soon he's just going to get worse, there might not be any hope for him," Hatori admitted sadly.

"Why would he just give up?"

Hatori sighed, slumping into a chair and dropping his head into one hand, "Akito while you've been away plenty has changed. I'm afraid the disappearance of Tohru Honda 6 months ago, has had an impact on everyone. And with Kyo missing too, things have become a little strained."

"It looks like I should pay a little visit to all myJunnishi," Akito said as he stood and fixed his robes, "I guess I shall go visit Shigure first, I haven't seen him in such a long time. Good-bye Hatori, and please get some rest before you become ill too."

Akito made his way to the door and thought to himself, _'why is being the old cruel and cold me everyone's expecting so damn hard?'_

Hatori waited a moment after Akito left before he picked up the phone and dialed.

It rang three times before it was answered, "Moshi moshi." Came the happy voice from the other end.

"Shigure, get Mii out of there!" Hatori felt being blunt was best.

"What? Why?" Shigure was confused.

"Akito's back and he's on his way to your place as we speak."

"Akito knows I have a female editor, I could just say she was picking up a manuscript."

"I'm not sure. Akito is different, a lot different. I can't really explain, you'll see for yourself in awhile. Just get Mii out of there, trust me."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Your welcome, good-bye Shigure."

"Bye Haa-san."

The phone connection ended.

: WITH AKITO :

Akito pulled up to the old house in the woods. This house had seen its share of events, and it showed the wear and tear of the years gone by. Stepping out of his car Akito walked to the door and knocked.

"Coming!" came the energy filled voice of Shigure from the other side of the door.

Seconds later the door slid open to reveal Shigure. In jeans and a T-shirt.

Shigure looked at Akito and his face twitched in surprise. The man standing before him was NOT the Akito he had expected to see. Hatori was right, he certainly looked different.

"Hello Shigure. It's been awhile," Akito saw the surprise in Shigure's eye's and decided he would say something first. He stepped past Shigure and into the front entrance hall.

Shigure composed himself, "Yes Akito," he bowed lightly, Akito waved him off, "You've been away on business for quite some time, but I can see it's done you well."

Akito threw his hands up in the air and let out a frustrated breath or air, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

The dog was a little taken aback, he had never seen his god act this way before, "Never mind Akito, you look well is all. Now please come sit, I've made some tea."

The two men went and sat at the table and had tea in silence. Akito didn't know what to say to make himself sound like he used to, he had spent to much time away that his heart had softened with Tohru around. Shigure simply didn't know what to make of this new Akito.

Finally Shigure was the first to speak, "So Akito, to what honor do I owe this visit to my humble abode?"

"Don't try to sound smart dog, it doesn't suit you," Akito said, but again, it wasn't mean and cruel, it was almost like a joke. Was Akito really joking around? But before Shigure could really think it through Akito changed the subject, "I'm here because it seems my family has become a little disordered in my absence."

Shigure's face turned serious, "I am afraid I can't deny that Akito. Things certainly have changed."

"I realize that, which is why I'm here. Something needs to be done about it and it seems no one else is doing anything."

"We tried Akito, we honestly did, but it's just hard, all our lives have been turned upside down."

Akito sighed, "Yes, well, I'm going to see what I can do about that. Now where is the bathroom?"

"Ahhhh, well the downstairs one is in need of a little repair the plumper should be coming soon, you'll have to use the one upstairs; it's at the end of that hall at the top of the stairs. You can't miss it," Shigure switched back into his childish demeanor, "Awwwww. Who knew? Even the powerful Sohma family head has to tinkle once in awhile."

"Shut up dog!" Akito shouted over his shoulder as he made his way up the stairs, into the dark hallway, and to the bathroom.

Once he was done in the bathroom Akito was about to leave, but noticed something strange. Make-up. Sitting on the counter right beside the sink was a neat little section of make-up. Cover-up, foundation, blush, eye liner, mascara, lipstick, and eye shadow. Everything a girl uses. But why would Shigure have make-up in his bathroom?

'_Why aren't I angry, 5 or 6 months ago I would have been furious, but I just can't seem to get mad at him for having someone he loves. As long as he hasn't told her our secret, and if he has, she sure as hell better keep it a secret. But who? Who would………… his editor, she's the only girl I know other than Tohru who was always in close contact with him.' _Uncharacteristically Akito shrugged his shoulders and started to walk back towards the stairs.

But something caught his attention. There was a door, it was closed and dark. Unlike all the other rooms that were open, and a bit brighter. Akito walked towards the door, as if he was drawn to it. Taking hold of the cold doorknob and pushing the door open with a quiet creek he was bathed in rays of never-ending sunlight. The door revealed a bright cheerful room, but in the room a bed, a desk and a cabinet were all that stood there. The room was void of any inhabitants.

Akito jumped when he heard a voice. It was quiet and filled with sadness, "Tohru's room. No one goes in there anymore. Not that there's anyone in this house to go into it, but still. When Yuki was here he had a hard time coming around this room, losing her was a big blow to his heart, and Kyo, well she was the first person out of the Zodiac to accept him, and she might have even accepted him more than we did. She was the first to accept all of us, but for him it was the hardest. She was the only person he had," Shigure had come up behind Akito, his hands casually in his jean pockets.

Akito was taken aback, "if her leaving has hurt you all so much, why – why did you let her in your life in the first place? Why did you let her hurt you?"

A sad smile played across Shigures lips, "because she taught us things we never would have learned otherwise. She taught us to open our hearts to the people around us, and to accept ourselves for whom we are, that's the only way others can accept us."

"I-I have to go. Good-bye Shigure.," before Akito began his decent down he stairs he turn to Shigure once more, "Oh, and Shigure, please, next time I come, don't feel it necessary to kick your girlfriend out of the house, I mean. She lives here to doesn't she?" and with that Akito made his way down the stairs and to the front door. Quickly he pulled on his shoes and walked out the door. Silently he thought o himself, _'I have a lot I have to do if I want to try and help my Zodiac.' _

Back at the house Shigure stood dumbfounded at the upstairs window watching the family head get into his car and drive away. _'How did he know Mii lived here? And why wasn't he angry? ………………………………… Hatori was right, Akito really has changed, a lot.' _

: LATER :

"Yuki? How are you feeling?" Akito's smooth voice questioned the paled figure who lay still in bed.

"A bit better Akito. Thank you," came Yuki's weak response.

Akito smiled lightly, "Good. Now Yuki, I don't want you to over exert yourself, but would you be feeling up to a small outing? I want to show you something in the next town," he walked to Yuki's side.

Yuki wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and let himself slowly waste away. As far as he was concerned he was stuck in this hell house for the rest of his life with an insane family head, he just didn't care anymore. He had given up. Six months had gone by and still no word from her or of her, no one had seen her, she had just disappeared, and she wasn't coming back. She had rejected the Sohma's like all people eventually do. And although he wanted to, he just couldn't refuse this kind, gentle side Akito was showing him. "I think I could manage that Akito," he responded, accepting Akito's help to rise from the bed.

Slowly Yuki readied himself and followed Akito out to the back gates of the estate. Akito held the passenger door open for Yuki and closed the door once he was in. Akito proceeded to walk over to the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Wait, I didn't know you could drive," Yuki said a little hesitantly.

"Ha-ha, yes, well driving comes in handy on my business trips. I've been able to drive for a few years. But Kereno or Hatori usually insist upon driving me around like a small child while I'm in town," Akito replied chuckling, "You like the radio?"

"Huh? Yeah, why?" Yuki was so confused, why was Akito acting this way? He was so different. Akito had disappeared the day after Yuki had been asked to dine with him and that awkward conversation about Tohru, and now, after almost five months ago, he comes back, and is a completely different person.

Much to Yuki's shock Akito flicked on the radio and Ayumi Hamasaki's '_Is This Love' _blared on through the speakers. The rest of the trip was made without any conversation between the two, the only sound being the radio echoing loudly through the car. That was when Akito pulled up to a beautiful apartment building and parked the car.

Reading the look of confusion on Yuki's face Akito said, "There's a place in here I want your opinion on," and with that he got out of the car.

Yuki sat there for a minuet, _'a place?... And he wants my opinion on it? What the hell's up with Akito?' _Yuki thought before obediently following his god out of the car and into the front lobby of the expensive looking building.

The two silently got into one of the large elevators and Yuki watched as Akito pressed the button for 28, the top floor. Because the elevator was lined with mirrors Yuki was finally able to get a good look at Akito for the first time in months, and what he was faced with was an incredible difference. Everything about Akito had changed, absolutely everything. But the one thing that caught Yuki's attention more than anything was Akito's look of pure contentment and peace.

Yuki's thoughts were interrupted by the irritating ding of the elevator doors as they slid open to reveal a massive marble foyer with only one Mahogany door, outset in the wall. Akito causally walked across the foyer pulling a set of keys form his pocket as he did so and opened the door.

Yuki followed Akito through the door only to find himself standing in the penthouse suit of the apartment building. It was completely – and expensively – furnished.

"Well, look around," Akito gave Yuki a light nudge farther into the apartment as he, himself, removed his shoes and walked in.

Reluctantly Yuki removed his shoes and began to explore the place. The first room Yuki walked into was an expansive living room, with massive picture windows looking out over the whole city. Next was the kitchen which connected onto the living room. It was a simple yet beautiful kitchen, all the counter tops were covered in sheet copper and the stove and fried were clad in stainless steel. Connecting to the Kitchen was the dinning room, which had a big table with room enough to seat 6. After that Yuki walked down the hall to find 4 grand bedrooms, each with their own private bathrooms, down the hall was also a public bathroom. On the other side of the apartment there was a personal gym and rec. room. Yuki hadn't seen anything quite like this before, but what plagued his mind was why Akito would be looking at a place like this, and why would he want his opinion on it.

Yuki was standing on the balcony over the city when Akito came to stand beside him, leaning on the railing he asked, "So what do you think of the place Yuki?"

"Truthfully? It's one of the nicest places I have ever seen," Yuki said, chancing a look at the family head.

Akito shocked Yuki by turning to him and smiling, "good! Because it's yours, I figured you're not really suited for the main house, and that dog seems a little preoccupied lets say, so I thought u might not want to go back there. So, when you regain your health of course, I thought maybe you and Hatsuharu should move in here. Which reminds me, I better get you back before Hatori has a mental breakdown."

Yuki was speechless.

"Oh yeah, these would be yours," Akito said tossing Yuki the keys to the place as he want back inside to put his shoes on. "You coming?" Akito called back to the stunned Yuki.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess," Yuki didn't know what to say.

: NEXT DAY, WITH KYO :

'_Why didn't she try to get away? And she just let him kiss her! Why did he kiss her? What has he done with her? Is she alright? No one knows he has her! Everyone gave up on finding her! Where has that god damn Akito gone? I haven't seen him in months! I swear I'll kill him!' _Kyo was restless in his dark prison. The same thing had been going though his head ever since that night many months ago, and since then he hadn't seen or heard from Akito. He wanted to see Tohru again, to be sure she was safe. Now he knew the truth, she hadn't abandoned them all. How stupid they had all been to believe that she would ever do something like that. She had been taken away, ripped out of the lives of the people who loved her.

That's when he heard it, the quiet footsteps slowly making their way towards his prison. Assuming it was Kereno, who had been Kyo's only human contact over the months, coming to give him his dinner Kyo looked at the wall opposite the door.

He heard the quiet sliding of the door as it opened and closed again. He waited expectantly for Kereno to come and unlock him from the chains he was forced to wear. But he didn't come. Kyo turned his head to see what was going on and standing there looking at him was not Kereno, but Akito.

"You dirty bastard! I'll kill you! What have you done with her? Where is Tohru? If you hurt her I swear I'll tear you limb from limb!" Kyo spat at Akito as he struggled against the chains that held him in place.

Akito looked at Kyo, his eye's filled with conflict. Finally Akito said to the infuriated cat, "you want to see her? Then I'll take you to her, but you have to promise something first. I will not fight you, so don't try to fight me. She will not remember you, or any of the others for that matter. If you try to remind her it will only hurt her. And do not try to run you will never find her if you do. Do you understand?"

Kyo was shocked. Akito was actually going to take him to see Tohru. He nodded his head in understanding. He just wanted to see her! To know she was alright.

Akito walked over to Kyo and unlocked the chains and stepped back, allowing Kyo some room to stand.

Kyo would have liked nothing better than to launch himself at Akito and beat him to a bloody pulp, but then he wouldn't see Tohru. And that he wanted more than the chance to give Akito what was coming to him. Kyo followed Akito through the halls and continued to stay close to him through the continued maze of the inside compound of the Sohma Estate, until they reached the far back gate. And sitting there in the shadows was a black Mercedes. Unlocking the car, Akito got in, and Kyo did the same. The car was started and the long agonizing drive began. All Kyo could think about was seeing Tohru, and making sure she was safe. Kyo watched the road signs carefully, and after about two hours and 45 minuets he watched as they passed the welcome sign to the City of Ookama. No one had said anything the whole time. At one point Akito had even switched on the radio. And then after another 15 minuets of grueling torture in the car, Akito pulled the car into an underground parking lot of an apartment building.

"Is this where she is?" Kyo growled at the other man.

"No, this is my apartment, I have to change. I'm not much of a black guy around here," Akito stated coolly.

Kyo glanced at Akito's attire, it looked perfectly normal for Akito to him, black slacks and a black sweater, that's the kind of thing Akito would always be wearing if it wasn't his robes. But instead of arguing Kyo just silently cursed as he followed Akito to an elevator and up to an ordinary looking apartment room. It wasn't what Kyo had expected when Akito said it was his apartment, he figured it would be some big luxurious place. But no, it was just an ordinary place with ordinary furniture.

"I'll be back in a second, don't go anywhere," Akito said over his shoulder as he walked down the hall.

Kyo stood dumbfounded looking around for a few minuets before he got his senses together. Then right across from him he saw a bunch of pictures, all beautifully placed and set in silver or gold frames, but he couldn't see who was in the pictures. As he was about to make his way to them to get a better look, someone behind him cleared his throat.

"Let's go," Akito said. Kyo turned to give him a dirty look, but that's when he saw Akito really did dress differently around here. Instead of the all black outfit he had been wearing only moments before he was dressed in a pair of blue stone washed jeans and a black wife beater with a big navy blue billabong zip-up hoody on top of it.

Again Kyo was left to follow Akito through the apartment and out into the cool winter air.

"Where are we? Can I at least know that?" Kyo grunted at his supposed god.

"Ookama University," Akito answered without even looking at Kyo.

"Hey! Akito!" a guy's voice called from behind them. Both Akito and Kyo stopped. Kyo looked back at Akito to see his face had changed, standing in place of the unemotionally mask Kyo was used to seeing, there was the face of a teenager, Akito was even smiling. "Dude, I thought you went back to Tokyo, something about a sick cousin or something! The guys and I were all out at the bar last night, if we had known you were still around we would have called you."

"Hey Aki! No, it's cool I was in Tokyo, my other cousin and I," Akito pointed towards Kyo, "just came back to grab some of my books that I forgot to grab, Professor Takisa will have my ass if I don't have my report in after the holiday."

Kyo was stunned, _'Akito is in University, what the hell. I thought Kereno said he was away on business, the hell is he doing taking University courses?'_

"Ha-ha, yeah I know what you mean, I had him last quarter."

"Hey Aki, you know where I can find Tohru, I actually wanted to see her before I headed out again," Akito asked the strange guy.

"You bet, I just got off the phone with her to tell you the truth, her and Mina are on their way to the café as we speak, I was just going over there, we're supposed to meet the whole group, but it wouldn't be the whole group if you weren't there. You got some perfect timing man. Let's go!"

Again Kyo's mind was yelling, _'Akito has a group, this asshole actually has friends?' _Kyo angrily followed Akito and the other man through the snow.

Then suddenly he saw her, she had her back to him, but he could tell it was her. The other guy ran ahead and grabbed onto the girl walking with her, and those two walked ahead, leaving Tohru all alone.

"You wanted to see her, so come one," Akito was in a totally different persona than anything Kyo had ever seen him in before.

Akito walked forward faster until they were right behind Tohru.

"Miss me?" Akito asked the girl, with her back still to them both, oblivious to them being there.

She whirled around quickly, Kyo gasped she was still as beautiful as she was before, and this time there were no cuts or bruises or anything marking her face.

"Oh my god! Akito! You're back!" Tohru shouted happily, and much to Kyo's surprise she leapt into his arms, and hugged him tight, smiling happily Akito returned the hug. "But what about your cousin I thought he was sick, when did you get back? Wait, aren't you supposed to be in Tokyo for New years?"

"Yeah, no, he's doing better, I had to come back for some books I forgot. And I missed you so much I had to come see you before I left again. Oh, yeah, this is one of my other cousin's kyo. Kyo this is my friend Tohru."

"What did I get demoted from best friend to just plain old friend, ouch. I'm hurt Akito," Tohru laughed before she turned her gaze to Kyo. But when she looked over at Kyo's face her face morphed from happiness to shock, her eyes growing wide.

"Kyo…………"

* * *

**hey, so thats it for like 2 months, i hope you all liked it and please don't hurt me! and if ur like me and never read what people put at the top of their chapters and just go straight to the story ur proabbly going 2 months what the heck, well if you are go to the top, if not. well lucky u ur not confuzeld! lol! i hope you liked it, please review:)**

**To my Reviewers:**

**Tsuki Wolfe Moon:** lol, well I hope you like this story! Ur a great Beta, thanks for the help!

**Forest-Wyvern:** ha-ha, does Sammy like my stuff? Yay! Thanks for reviewing.

**Rose of Death**: yes he does………. Maybe. Sorry it took so long to update, I'm a little slow!

**cocoke5:** heehee, well I hope you liked this chapter as much as u seemed to like the last one. I can't tell you what happens, but I hope you like it anyways.

**Tahitianbabe:** lalalalala, Steve and I got u! Ha-ha! We win :)! Hope you like this chappy.

**Mangadreams:** thanks, im glad you liked it.

**catgirlversion3.0otakufan:** Akito ALWAYS has ulterior motives, lol! Sorry it took me so long to update! I really hope you liked this chapter.

**Taichi Prime**: aha! My cliffies actually work! Yay! Im glad you like it!

**inulover411:** hey sorry it took me so long to update, awwww thank you so much, I love it when people tell me im a good writer, total ego booster, lol! Oh, well I hope u didn't cry to much, I didn't mean to make people cry. Lol, well I hope ur anticipation didn't kill u yet, hope you liked this chapter.

**Chris73:** hey it's not a problem, I totally know how it goes to have other stuff, but glad to know u still read the story. I'm glad you think it's better, I was trying for that lol. Hope you liked this chapter!


	12. Another piece to the puzzle

**Hey all, sorry this took me so long to post, and im sorry it's not that long, and probably not one of my best either, this chapter was kind of forced. But I do have the next few things planned out in my head, so it shouldn't take long for me to write them out and post it. But no promises with school starting tomorrow and all. Hope you all enjoy, and had a good summer.**

**ALRIGHT, ONE MORE THING! THERE ARE THREE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER OF THIS STORY, SO I AM GING TO DEDICATE ONE CHAPTER TO EACH OF THEM. THIS CHAPTER GOES TO………………………_Tahitianbabe_**

**PART 11**

"Kyo, is that what you said your name was? May I ask where in the world did you manage to find red contact?" Tohru asked smiling.

Kyo's face fell, and his heart along with it, _'she really doesn't remember anything.' _

"Oh, that must sound so stupid, I'm sorry! If you don't want to answer you don't have to! I'm sorry if I offended you!" Tohru exclaimed, waving her hands animatedly in front of her face, a bit of the old Tohru peeking through.

Kyo sighed, "No it's ok, and it's the real color of my hair."

"Really? Wow!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Yo, I'm going to grab a coffee for the road, I'll be back in a sec," Akito said, but when he turned, he whispered to Kyo, "She won't remember, don't hurt her!" Kyo just glared at him.

"So Kyo, do you live in Tokyo too?" Tohru asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Uh, yeah. Just graduated from Tokyo high last spring," Kyo said, watching Akito's retreating form.

"Oh My Gosh! Really! I used to go there, I had two best friends there. I don't think I graduated from there though………." She trailed off, losing herself in thought.

"How can you not know where you graduated from? Kyo asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry! How rude of me to think you would know, I sometimes forget when I meet new people!" Tohru began to freak out, just like Kyo had always seen her do when she thought she did something wrong, but after a moment she paused, calmed down and began again, "Sorry. I'm not sure where I graduated from because awhile back I was hit by a car and lost my memory. So anything that happened in the past few years is beyond me."

'_So he told her she was hit by a car?'_ Kyo thought to himself.

"It was your cousin who found me by the side of the road and took me to the hospital," Tohru went on. "So, anyways, did you know Uo, and Hana? They were my friends."

"Oh, Yeah, we used to all hang out," Kyo gave up, he didn't want to play dumb anymore, so far she wasn't getting hurt, and he wanted Tohru back. But he was still going to be careful. "I haven't kept in touch though, I don't think Haru or Momiji did either. And I doubt Yuki did either, to busy hiding form his 'prince Yuki' fan club probably," He said.

"Wait, Uo and Hana were friends with Yuki? As in Yuki Sohma………………. WAIT! Oh my god! Sohma! Yuki is related to you and Akito?" Tohru began. Kyo saw Akito walking back towards them. "Well now that I think about it, I Kind of remem-" Tohru's hands flew to her head, "Ohhhhh, owww! My head!" he knee's began to buckle, Kyo put his arms out to steady her, but that's all he could do.

Akito dropped the drinks he had previously been carrying and ran to Tohru, shoving Kyo out of the way, "Tohru? Tohru what's wrong? What happened?" He sounded concerned.

"I don't know – owwwwww – we were talking about high school and my head……… Oh my god, Akito, my head" Tohru's eye's were scrunched closed, and small tears leaked out of the corners, her knee's buckled and she fell forward, Akito managed to catch her before she hit the ground, he cradled her close to his chest.

"It's ok Tohru, I'm here, you'll be ok," Akito soothed her. "I'm going to take you back to your apartment alright," he told her, before he – much to Kyo's disbelief – swooped her up into his arms bridal style, and began carrying her across campus. He occasionally shot the odd Glare Kyo's way, but the majority of his attention was on Tohru.

_: WITH YUKI :_

He stretched out on his bed, his tears falling freely from his face. It really felt that bad. He had lost the one person he thought would love him back, the one girl that knew didn't think of him as a freak. He couldn't stay in his room that wouldn't do any good what so ever, it hadn't so far. But now there was a chance. Akito was letting him go.

But still. She had left them, she hadn't wanted them anymore, maybe she truly did think they were all freaks, just like everyone else.

He sank down and cried…cried as he never thought he could. He was heartbroken. No, not broken, his heart had been shattered into a million little pieces.

His voice had left him and he felt limp and emotionless. The hurt was gone and all that was left there was inexcusable longing.

_: LATER :_

A bell chimed from the doorway of the costume shop. Ayame tapped his pencil against his forehead, staring at the door as if it was a some strange phenomenon. Who would be here this early? He briskly walked towards the door and opened it to his astonishment to find his younger brother standing at his door.

"Yuki?" Ayame's eyes widened in disbelief.

Yuki gazed at the floor solemnly, "can I come in?"

"Oh my dearest brother Yuki, you don't even have to ask. I know you want to bathe in the glory that is me!" Ayame exclaimed.

Ayame knew of his brothers' condition, and was trying to act like had always before. But truthfully he had not been that way in quiet some time.

Yuki sighed tediously while throwing himself on the velvet couch. "I must be insane for coming," Yuki mumbled into his hands.

Ayame smiled joyfully, "oh my dear brother! It means so much to me that you came! I knew one day you would eventually ask me of what has been buried deep within yourself for so many years! Well, no need to burden yourself with this secret, Yuki! For I am your brother who will relieve you of this desire!"

Yuki's brow twitched in annoyance, "what the hell are you talking about? What desire?"

With that Ayame grabbed Yuki's hands and grinned, "the desire for having a dress of your own! I knew all along that you itched to ask your beloved brother to make you your very own gown! I would love to make you a dress, Yuki! Oh, how long I've awaited for you to speak those words! Oh! You do not know how long!" As Ayame continued to ramble dramatically, Yuki fumed silently, struggling to keep himself from punching Ayame in the face.

Yuki sighed, trying to control his rising temper, "no, that's not why I'm here." Ayame ceased his drama to stare fully at Yuki. Ayame knew even trying to make Yuki mad wouldn't work. The faint puffiness in Yuki's eyes had not gone unnoticed by Ayame. He knew there wasn't much he could do about it either, but he could always try.

Yuki ran a slender hand through his gray hair as he stood up, "never mind. Just forget it, I shouldn't have disturbed you." Yuki made his way towards the door until he suddenly felt an arm wrap around his torso. Silver hair brushed his cheeks as Ayame tightened his embrace on Yuki.

"Tell me, please. I know you hate me, but could you tell me anyway? I'm still your brother after all, even if not a good one. But…I'm pretty good at listening, if you'll let me." Ayame whispered while placing a hand atop Yuki's head. Yuki froze at Ayame's kind and yet unusual words. Was this Ayame? Was this the flamboyant idiotic snake he called a brother? Had he changed too? Like all the other Zodiac's, had Ayame changed too?

Ayame's lips creased into a frowned at Yuki's silence, "please, tell me. I want to know. I want to know what troubles you. Tell me, please. You don't even have to try and accept me as your brother if you don't want to," Ayame thought back on the times when Yuki used to cry. He could stare forever at his tears and he wouldn't even twitch at his misery. So why now? Why does his brother's sorrow effect him now?

Yuki turned to face him, his gray locks shadowing his eyes as he bit on his lip hard. He let out a silent cry as he began to beat his fists on Ayame's chest roughly. "Why? Why did she just leave? She was just like everyone else! We should have just followed the rules, we should never have told her! It's all my fault; I let her get to close! I let myself……. I let myself fa-fall……….." he couldn't finish, his whole body shook with his sobbing.

Ayame just stood there and let his brother hit him, until Yuki finally calmed down and just leaned against Ayame in despair, "fall in love with her." Ayame finished. Yuki nodded his head mutely. "You weren't the only one to fall in love with someone. You were just the first to share our secret."

Yuki pulled back from his older brother, "What?"

"Your brothers Right Yuki, Plus, Hatori, Ayame and I have a suspicion that Tohru didn't disappear without a reason." A voice from behind Yuki piped up.

Yuki turned to see Shigure and Hatori standing near the front of the store, "what do you mean? I don't understand."

Hatori sighed, "Nothing should have been said until we actually knew something Shigure," He said, walking past the other man.

"He has a right to know Hatori," Ayame said defiantly. Yuki was confused. Did Ayame just talk back to Hatori? What did he mean, without a reason? And who else had fallen in love?

"Yes, I agree, he has all the right to know, if there was anything to know Ayame. We have no substantial proof that something actually happened. Yuki is right, she could have just left." Hatori stated coldly.

"Except we do," Shigure said calmly, walking past everyone and setting himself down on the couch, Hatori and Ayame sat across from him on the other couch.

Yuki looked at his two older cousins and brother, they all looked different. He had been sick for quiet some time, but he was also aware that everyone was slowly changing, but nothing like these three. Their appearance alone was enough to shock him. Instead of his usual grey robes, Shigure was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a white tee-shirt, and a black suit jacket. Hatori also wore jeans, and he paired it with a simple grey button up dress shirt. And even though Yuki had been with Ayame for awhile before the others arrived, he only now noticed he was dressed differently then usual. He wore a pair of black dress slacks and a dark purple dress shirt, and his long silver hair hung form a high pony tail on his head.

"What do you mean Shigure?" Ayame asked, truly perplexed.

"Well we were getting no where with the where abouts of Tohru, and with her Grandfathers sudden retirement to the United Sates, and then our earlier suspicions that it was a set up I hired an investigator, shall we say." Shirgure continued after the shocked looks of his friends subsided, "I wasn't sure if she really just left, or if it was something else, I wanted to make sure she was alright, so I had someone look into her whereabouts. Mii helped me find someone, she said if he couldn't find the person I was looking for then no one could. I spoke to the man last night after I got a visit form Akito. He wouldn't tell me much, he just said that he had been paid three times what I was paying him to stop with the investigation, but he assured me that Tohru was safe and happy. But there's one thing that's off about what he said."

Hatori finished for him, "Who would pay him three times the amount you were to keep Tohru's location secret? And who would have that sort of money?"

_: With Akito, Tohru and Kyo :_

Kyo was sitting in the living room of Tohru's apartment, which was only a few doors down form Akito's. Akito had taken Tohru to her room when they came in and told him to stay there. For some reason Kyo actually listened to him. He had been waiting for 10 minuets now, and was getting restless. He got up and walked around the room, and what he saw took him off guard. Sitting on Tohru's desk and some of her book shelves were pictures. Pictures of her and Akito, or her and Akito in groups of people, nearly every picture she had was a picture with both her and Akito in it, they seemed very close. _'What the hell?' _Kyo thought to himself.

Hearing movement behind him he whirled around to see Akito glaring at him, "I told you not to hurt her," He said in a hushed voice.

"I didn't. Now what the hell did you do to her? What kind of sick game are you playing with Tohru you bastard?" Kyo hissed back.

Akito crossed the room in a matter of second, and he pinned Kyo to the wall, "Listen to me if you know what's good for you Cat! I'm not playing any games with her! She has a safe and happy life, a life that I worked hard to make sure she had!" Kyo was dumbstruck, what did he mean by that. Akito moved away from Kyo, releasing him form the wall. He reached into his Jacket pocket and pulled out a few things, documents, "now listen and listen good because you only have two choices here. 1, you go back to that room at the estate and spend the rest of your life rotting there, or 2, you take this ticket to Canada, and stay there. I don't want to hear or see you again. And don't think you can just come back and see Tohru, or tell the others because I'll explain something to you. What happened to her today was small, she was in a great deal of pain, but only for a small memory, if you try and remind her of everything by force, it will kill her!"

Kyo's eye's widened.

"Take these, and go. Your things will be paid for, and you're lucky I don't throw you back into that prison for going against me! Now get out of my sight you monster." With that, Akito placed the papers on Tohru's desk and walked back to Tohru's bedroom, leaving a silent Kyo alone with his thoughts. And at that time he only had one running though his mind.

'_Akito is in love with Tohru………..'_

**Alright, well that's all for now, please don't kill me for the crappy ending, and I know the chapter is short, but I had to put something up. Hope you all don't mind.**

**Anyways, now to my reviewers:**

**Suteki31392: **ha-ha, yes I think I understand, and you know it wasn't that hard to make him a good guy. Yeah, I don't like the fact that I had to change Tohru's personality, but if I didn't the story would have no point, but don't worry, there is a reason, and yeah, well if I say anymore it will ruin the story, heehee. Hope you liked the update.

**cocoke5: **awwww thank you, I wasn't sure if people would like that or not, I'm happy you do! Ha-ha, well she didn't remember like everyone thought she did, I was so evil to mislead you all, lol. Hope you liked the update.

**Mysticaquawolf123: **ha-ha, well unfortunately, no she didn't remember……….. This time coughcough I mean, I didn't say anything……….. lol. Sorry it took so long to update, hope you liked it though.

**Greecian-Gurl: **awwww, thank you. I hope you liked the new chapter.

**catgirlversion3.0otakufan: **I know, it was totally random hey. Lol, I sound like im shocked and im the one who wrote it, heehee. Well that was odd. But anyways, ya, I wanted to shock people that Kyo had another side to him. And Yes they are OOC but I promise there is a point to that! lol.

**Tahitianbabe: **I did to win! I can't remember what I won, but I did win! Bahaha. Yesyes, all my other stories are coming along! I swear. gasps no she doesn't lol. O I'm so evil. heehee, hope u liked it missy. See you tomorrow!

**Shojobutterfly: **awww, im sorry, I try to update whenever I can. And thank you. Awww well you can't feel bad for the others, heehee, but you will see why in the next chapter, lol. Well im sorry this chapter isn't very long, and it's not that great either, but I swear the next one will be awesome! and of course I'm enjoying myself, how could I not love the agony im putting others through? Lol.

aright, thanks for reading, and please review. luv ya all.

Aya-chan


	13. The Confession

**pkay all, i'm really sorry it took so long to update but some stuff has been going on around her and early someone close to me passed on so i stopped writting altogether for a bit and yea, but i'm trying really hard to get back on track and i hope you all don't hate me! school has been crazy and i somewhom managed to get myself into every team and activity possible, lol, cuz im a freak like that, but anyways i hoep you all like this chapter and plase review.**

**ALRIGHT, ONE MORE THING! THERE ARE THREE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER OF THIS STORY, SO I AM GOING TO DEDICATE ONE CHAPTER TO EACH OF THEM. lAST CHAPTER WAS FOR _Tahitianbabe_ AND THIS CHAPTER GOES TO..._shojobutterfly.

* * *

_**

Yuki was confused, _'Why would someone want to keep us from Miss. Honda?' _and just as he was about to open his mouth, Hatori started to ring. They all jumped with surprise.

Hatori reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, "Hello?... Kyo?... I'm with Ayame, Shigure, and Yuki. Kyo where have you been? We've all been so-………….. Speaker phone? Yeah, just a second," Hatori pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at his cousins, "Its Kyo, he wants to tell us something." Hatori looked slightly perplexed. Kyo had been missing for 3 months and now he suddenly called and said he wanted to say something, it was really weird.

Switching the phone onto speaker, Hatori placed it down on the table the sat between everyone, "Kyo, what's going on?" Shigure asked.

"I know you're all looking for her, for Tohru. Stop. She's fine, but there's nothing we can do for her. It would just hurt her, or kill her. Please, if you care for her like we all say we do, leave her alone." Kyo's voice emitted from the small phone.

Yuki leaned forward from his spot anxiously, "Kyo, how do you know? Have you seen her? Where is she? Where are you?"

They could hear Kyo sigh on the other end of the phone, "I found her……….. Okay, well more like I was taken to her, but she's fine. Just please, don't look for her anymore, it will only hurt her. Listen Yuki, I know I sound crazy, but for all our differences we agree on one thing, and that's Tohru. As for where I am, forget about it, I'm not coming back, so just forget me. And forget her!" with that Kyo hung up, ending the conversation.

"That was strange," Ayame commented. Everyone nodded in agreement, just then the bell in the front of the store chimed signaling a customer, Ayame stood and made his way to the front of the store, it took him only a moment to return. Yuki was surprised to see Shigure's editor standing behind his brother in jeans and a tank-top.

Yuki sweat-dropped, apparently Shigure hadn't changed too much if he was still avoiding his editor. Or at least that's what he thought.

Shirgure stood and went to Mii, she leaned up and captured his lips in a short sweet kiss. Yuki's jaw dropped, _'did they just ki-kiss?' _Just as they pulled away and began to walk forward, Mii's hand engulfed by Shigure's, Ayame turned and accidentally bumped into her, and in a poof of white smoke transformed. Right in front of Mii. Yuki held his breath, now Hatori would have to erase Mii's memory……. But why didn't anyone else look at all worried about it.

"Oh, Ayame! I'm so sorry! That's the second time this week!" Mii apologized as she picked the white snake up off the floor and he slithered up her arm to hang around her shoulders.

"Oh Mii don't be silly! You all just get the pleasure of seeing me in all my loveliness when I transform back!" Ayame sang happily.

"Uhhhhh…….." Yuki was beyond confused, "Second time this week?"

Hatori spoke up to answer his question, "Mii knows, she was informed shortly after you came to the main house, same for Mine, your brothers' girlfriend."

"What?!?" Yuki thought he had some serious hearing problems.

"Don't forget Kana, Hatori, she knows too," Shirgure piped up.

"Mii smiled," It's good to see you're doing better Yuki, Shigure told me you've been sick. Oh, Hatori, Kana wanted me to tell you that she's going to be a little late tonight, she has to work late again."

In a sudden poof Ayame found himself back in human form completely naked. Everyone silently turned so he could pull his clothes back on, as he did so he spoke, "Actually we need to cancel tonight, I was about to call Mine when I transformed," he said. Hatori and Shigure nodded, agreeing with what he said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Concern filled the young woman's' voice.

"Akito's back early," Shigure said simply.

Alright, well I'll call Mine and Kana, I'm sure the girls and I will still go out!" Mii nodded in understanding.

"We should get going. We don't want Akito to notice us missing. Mii would like a ride?" Hatori asked walking towards the door.

"No, thank-you. I have my car with me." The group walked out together, Hatori and Ayame getting into Hatori's car, Yuki was behind everyone so it took him a minuet to get to the car, but just before he got in he overheard Mii and Shigure talking, "Gure, are you sure you're going to be alright? I don't want you to get hurt, I don't want to leave you. I mean, you said yourself that Akito is on to us, what if he does something to you?"

Shirgure kissed her lightly, "I don't care what he does to me, as long as he doesn't hurt you. You're all that matters to me, so be safe." Mii nodded before getting into her car.

:: With Akito ::

When Akito woke up he felt something warm and heavy on his chest, he looked down to see Tohru's head on him. After getting over the initial shock he remembered what had happened the night before.

After he had dealt with Kyo, Akito had gone back to Tohru's room to see that she had woken up, so he sat with her and they decided to watch a movie, and about 20 minuets into she fell asleep on top of him. Akito hadn't wanted to wake her, so he didn't move her, eventually he to fell asleep.

Eventually the dark night passed into a bright morning, and Akito slowly awoke from his peaceful sleep, slightly surprised to find himself in Tohru's bed with her fast asleep on his chest, he then remembered where he was and what had happened. Sighing in content Akito relaxed against the headboard.

Absent mindedly he brushed his hand across Tohru's cream colored cheek, as he thought of an excuse for not being at the Estate last night, Kereno and Hatori would want to know where he had been. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Tohru's soft voice.

"Morning Akito," She whispered snuggling into his warmth, then she realized what she was doing. Pulling back quickly she turned a whole new shade red. "Sorry."

Akito laughed, "It's okay, I think we both must have fallen asleep last night during the movie. How are you feeling today?"

Tohru smiled her usual bright smile, "A lot better thanks. Hey, where's your cousin?" she asked as she pulled herself off of Akito and out of bed.

He frowned slightly form the loss of warmth, but he too pulled himself from the bed, "he had a plane to catch, so he left last night."

"Oh, alright. Akito, I meant to ask you, yesterday Kyo mentioned Yuki Sohma, I used to go to school with him, is he from the same Sohma family as you?" Tohru asked curiously.

Akito stilled, he knew he had to answer her, but if he said to much she would have a relapse of the previous evening. "Uh, yeah. Yuki's one of my cousins, I don't know him well though. Anyways, I have to get back, the family will start to wonder where I am."

"Oh My Gosh! Oh My Gosh! I kept you here! Oh No, now you're going to get in trouble and it'll be all my fault! Oh Akito, I'm so sorry!" Tohru squealed animatedly.

"Tohru, Chill. They won't get mad at me," Akito mentally laughed, _'yeah, like any of them would yell at me!'_ "Don't worry about it, the family head will completely understand, he never gets mad at me."

"Oh thank goodness! Do you want me to make you breakfast before you go?" Tohru asked relived.

"No thanks, I should really get going." Akito pulled on his jacket, "call me tonight alright. We'll plan out own belated New Years when I get back! How does that sound?"

Tohru got really excited, "Oh My God! Are you serious? That would be so awesome! We could even watch the sunrise form the roof of the apartment! It'll be so fun!"

Akito laughed, "It's a plan then." Walking over to Tohru he hugged her, she blushed slightly, "I'll see you when I get back."

Tohru smiled when he pulled back and headed for the door, "I'll call you tonight! Bye!" she called as he shut the door behind him. _'Why did I blush when he hugged me?'_

:: Few hours Later ::

Akito had managed to sneak back into the Estate Unnoticed, and went directly to his bathroom where he stripped himself of his clothes and tossed them into his bag before he got into the shower and let the steaming hot water pound against his naked back, his mind working hard. He was having problems keeping his Sohma life and his University life with Tohru a secret, he had almost been found out a few times already, it was especially tricky when he caught that man investigating Tohru's new life. It had taken a lot of talking and a big sum of money to persuade the man to stop investigating, but not before he managed to get the name of the person who had hired him in the first place. Shigure Sohma.

If it had been before, Akito would not have understood why everyone was after Tohru and wanted so dearly to find her, but not anymore, now he knew. If it was him now, and he had lost Tohru, he would do anything within his power to find her and get her back, just so he could see her again. Anyways, it wasn't like he could punish Shigure, because then the dog would know that he knew where Tohru was.

Rinsing the soap out of his clean hair Akito turned off the taps and stepped into the cold, empty air of his bathroom, grabbing a towel he wrapped the soft, White fabric around his waist and walked into his room, his wet hair hanging in front of his eye's. when he exited his bathroom he was surprised to find that his room was not empty. Hatori knelt in the center of the room, looking at him curiously. It was true that on regular basis Akito wouldn't just waltz out into his room with nothing but a towel on, or at least not around here he wouldn't, back at the university he always did.

"Hatori," Akito acknowledged the older man's presence as he made his way to his closet and retrieved one of his robes. With his back to Hatori he slipped on his robes and out of his towel, discarding it into the dirty clothes hamper. "Are you here for any particular reason, or just here to stare at me?"

Hatori bowed slightly, "my apologize Akito, my mind was elsewhere. I came to see you yesterday evening, but you were not here, did you have some business to deal with out of the estate?"

Akito stiffened slightly, "Yes, I had some things that needed my attention. Is there any particular reason you were looking for me?"

Hatori's face still held his usual emotionless expression, "no, I thought I would just come and see how you were do--" but his face changed form blank to surprised when suddenly a popular American song _'Miss Murder'_ started to play from a pile of bags he assumed were Akito's from his trip. He glanced at Akito as the family head got up from his spot and moved towards the music, and much to Hatori's surprise, plucked up a small black razor phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Akito spoke into the small piece of technology, Hatori watched curiously as his younger cousin's demeanor morphed as the person on the other end of the phone spoke/ "Hey, yes, I got her fine………….. About noon, no, not trouble here. You still feeling alright? No relapse of yesterday?... That's good………………………… Oh he did did he? Well you can tell Aki to shove it, and that when I get back he had best watch his himself………………. Alright aright, I'll be nice. Hey, aren't you supposed to go out with Mina tonight?... yeah, I had a feeling you'd forget…………. Yeah you better get ready, I remember Mina the last time you were late, scary. I'll call you tomorrow…………………. Okay, bye." After a few minuets Akito hung up the phone. He smiled to himself, completely forgetting Hatori was even in the room, until he spoke.

"A business partner?" Hatori asked with raised eyebrows.

Akito paled as he turned to the man. Swallowing slowly he spoke, "A friend from New York, it is possible for me to know people outside of this family. Now, preparations for the banquet, who's year is it to dance?"

"It is the year of the Tiger," Hatori responded dutifully.

"I can assume that Kisa knows everything she needs to and that the robes have been adjusted to her size, correct?" Akito glared at his older cousin.

"Yes, everything has been taken care of, there is no need to worry about anything. It will begin tomorrow evening at six O'clock." Hatori answered stotically.

"Alright, it sounds like everything is in order. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things I need to do," With that Hatori bowed respectfully as Akito stood and walked back into his bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Just as Hatori stood to leave something caught his eye. Among the bags that Akito had previously retrieved his phone from Hatori noticed what seemed to be a text book. Glancing at the bathroom door to check that it was still closed, Hatori silently crept closer for a better look, and sitting there in one of the open bag's was a _'History of English Literature'_ text book. _'What is Akito doing with a University course text?'_ he thought to himself. And just as he was about to move closer to investigate he heard movement around the bathroom door and decided to leave in case Akito caught him, but something was defiantly going on.

:: LATER THAT EVENNING ::

Hatori, Shigure and Ayame sat in a large booth in an expensive restaurant, each one calmly drinking his sake.

"What do you mean you don't think he's been on business trips Haa-san? What else would he be doing?" Shigure was perplexed. When they had sat down a few minuets earlier Hatori had just come out and said he was suspicious of Akito's Actions and had a theory that he wasn't actually away on business trips all the time lately.

"Well you know how we all went to see him last night, and he wasn't there?" Hatori asked.

"Yes, but how does that fit in?" Ayame asked.

"Well, after you both left later on I went back and he still wasn't there," he stated.

"What? But we left at like 11:30 last night!" Shigure looked disbelievingly at his cousin and close friend.

"I know, so I asked one of the maids to inform me when he returned," Hatori agreed.

"When did he come back then? What time?" Ayame interjected.

"Not until noon today." Hatori answered bluntly.

"What?! He was gone all night?!?" Ayame's eye's widened.

"Yes, and when I did go to see him, someone called him. The strange thing was that he was smiling and joking around with the girl who had called him," Hatori continued.

"Wait, it was a girl? A girl called Akito, and he was happy about it?" Shigure's jaw hung open.

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure it was her that he was with last night too. She was asking if he had made it back alright, they were even talking about what they would do when he got back. And after Akito and I spoke I found a _'History of English Literature' _text book in his bags." Hatori explained to the two other men.

"What would Akito be doing with a University text?" Shigure was perplexed.

"Well, I thin--" But before Hatori could finish his sentence he was cut off.

"Sorry we're late boys. Did we miss anything fun?" Mii asked as she and two other women approached the table they were sitting at.

When the three ladies arrived the men all shifted around to pair themselves with their counter parts.

"Well, who would have thought that the three of us would all end up with such beautiful women at the same time," Shigure joked.

"Yes, well, I didn't think I would ever see Hatori again after I finished my time at the office with him, or that I'd end up falling in love with him," Kana smiled as she held Hatori's hand on top of the table, he blushed slightly.

"Well I doubt any of us thought we'd end up with each other," Mii laughed, "Although being Shigure's girlfriend has its ups--"

"Well that's because I'm amazing!" Shigure interrupted.

"No. I can get your manuscripts much easier now." Everyone laughed happily, just enjoying their time together.

As the evening wore on the laughter and fun continued. It was about 11:40 when the group was starting to split up, Hatori and Kana going to her house, Mii and Shigure back to his house where they both lived, and Mine and Ayame heading to their shop.

When Shigure and Mii reached their house they both washed and changed, and carefully placing large pillows between them so they didn't embrace sometime during the night, they snuggled down in bed and got as close as they could. After sharing a few small kisses Mii pulled back and looked at Shigure, "so you're going to be at the main house for three days?"

"Yeah, it's tradition for the Zodiac to be there with our God," Shigure sighed.

"You have odd traditions, but, maybe without you around I'll actually be able to get some work done," Mii teased.

"Ouch, I think my heart just broke," Shigure whined dramatically.

"Uh-huh, alright," Mii kissed him one more time before flipping onto her other side, "Night Gure."

"Night Mii," Shigure whispered before he too drifted off to sleep.

:: NEXT DAY ::

Akito sighed to himself again, it was about 6:30PM and the banquet had begun a half hour prior, but he found it unbearable boring.

He had spent the majority of the morning and early afternoon on the phone with Tohru, talking about what she and mina had done the night before and they ranted about how much homework their professors had given them or the newest movie coming out. Just things they would talk about on a regular basis. But Akito had to leave to get ready for the Banquet, and ever since the phone disconnected Akito could think of nothing but her. He missed her quiet a bit and no other thoughts would enter his mind. Kisa had just begun her dance, and Akito shifter his gaze to Hiro, the young sheep watched as the girl danced, love filled his eyes. He wasn't stupid, Akito knew perfectly well the feelings the pair shared for each other. Before Tohru had come into his life he would have punished her for these feelings, but not now, he couldn't. Why did he care if there was a big banquet every year? Why did he think everyone should suffer? Why did he feel begrudged against the healthy zodiac? He didn't.

With his mind finally made up, Akito stood and began to walk towards the exit.

"Akito, what are you doing?" Shigure stood.

Everyone's eyes turned to Akito, and Kisa stopped dancing, the young family head turned to face them all with a determined look in his eyes. "You all have places you'd rather be the New Years, what makes you think that I don't? I'm going back to New York for a few months, consider yourselves released from your obligation this year, but only this year. I look forward to seeing the cow attempt to dance next year." With that said Akito walked out of the room, leaving the shocked faces behind him.

"so………………… we can just leave?" Haru voiced the question on everyone's minds.

"I think so. This is so weird," Yuki replied. "well it will give us more time to move into our apartment." Haru nodded.

Kisa blinked innocently, "Did I do the dance wrong?"

:: LATER ::

Akito ran harder than he had ever run before, he still couldn't erase the faces of the others out of his mind, their faces at his sudden announcement were priceless, and Akito had to admit that. Running down the hall he finally came to the door he was looking for. Pulling the spare key out of his pocket he jammed it in the lock and ran in, he found who he was looking for sitting on her couch reading 'The Pride and the Prejudice' her favorite book.

He was panting hard, 'Is that – HUFF HUFF – invitation for – HUFF HUFF – dinner – HUFF – still good?" he managed to say between breaths.

Tohru stood up and ran to him when she saw how tired he was, "Oh my gosh, Akito, come sit down." She helped her best friend to the couch where she had been and sat down beside him, "Of course it's still good you big goof, but I thought you had some family thing. What are you doing here?"

Akito looked into her Dark Chocolate eyes, "This," he breathed, as he cupped her cheek in his hand and claimed her lips lightly. He pulled back only for a moment before he moved in again, and to his surprise she didn't pull back, she accepted his kiss. Lightly he ran his tongue along her closed lips, begging for entrance, she complied and slightly parted them. His tongue ravaged the inside of her mouth. Finally he pulled back and looked into her eyes, and staring back at him were her deep brown orbs, filled with something he had wanted to see all his life. Love.

Taking in a deep breath he said the one thing that he never thought would cross his lips, "I love you."

* * *

**alrigh thats all for now, i'll try and update sooner next tinme i swear.**

**to my reviewers:**

**Tsuki Wolfe Moon:** I'm so sorry i didn't send this to you this time, but i felt really bad for not updating this story for so long. i still adore you and think your the best beta ever!!

**WolfieMoon:** awww don't feel bad for them. well acually i think i only got like four or five more chapters if even that. but i hope you do keep reading.

**furryhatlover2543:** haha, well, now that was a fun review, i'm so happy you like it so much, i hope you liekd this story too!!

**cocoke5:** yes, he is very much in love with her. lol. haha well i can't tell you if othgers will find her, but yes Kyo goes to Canada obviously i hope you liked this chapter, please review!!

**red butterfly16:** i hope that's diffrent in a good way! i hope you like it!

**shojobutterfly:** well as u can see Kyo left, awww don't feel bad for them it's supposed to be a happy sotry... in a very sadistic way i guess, lol. thank you for waiting, sorry it took so long to update.

**catgirlversion3.0otakufan:** thanks, omg, i remembered that right after i posted the chapter, lol, i was so embarassed, hehe.

**Tahitianbabe:** u better have loved it missy! and yes he loves her. things are going to be very twisted in the next few chapters, lol! hope you loved it! see u at school cutie.

**ok so i'm really sorry again about my slowness and i'll try really hard to update sooner! hope you all liked it!**

**love,**

**Aya-chan 3**


	14. A Grave Discovery

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry it's taken me such a long time to update, I really am. I know the last time I updated was almost 2 months ago, but things got crazy at school. I'm in the schools Drama Production and The Student Council and I volunteer for Charity work, and I have 5 scholarship essays I'm doing and then class to keep up with (I'm such a nerd) I'll try and update again during Christmas break to make it up to u all. But no promises! Thanks for reading! Luv ya all.**

**_ALRIGHT, ONE MORE THING! THERE ARE THREE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER OF THIS STORY, SO I AM GOING TO DEDICATE ONE CHAPTER TO EACH OF THEM. LAST 2 CHAPTERS Were FOR Tahitianbabe AND shojobutterfly. THIS CHAPTER GOES TO... cocoke5!!

* * *

_**

Akito looked into her Dark Chocolate eyes, "This," he breathed, as he cupped her cheek in his hand and claimed her lips lightly. He pulled back only for a moment before he moved in again, and to his surprise she didn't pull back, she accepted his kiss. Lightly he ran his tongue along her closed lips, begging for entrance, she complied and slightly parted them. His tongue ravaged the inside of her mouth. Finally he pulled back and looked into her eyes, and staring back at him were her deep brown orbs, filled with something he had wanted to see all his life. Love.

Taking in a deep breath he said the one thing that he never thought would cross his lips, "I love you."

**:: Three Years Later ::**

"Darling if you don't hurry up and get going you're going to be late for your meeting," a young woman with long brown hair and dark chocolate eyes called to her husband.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Her husband laughed, walking into the kitchen where his wife was. He was a tall slime man, but well built, he had shaggy black hair and dark eyes.

"Are you sure you want me to wait for you tonight? I can go to my moms grave alone if you're to busy, you don't have to come," she smiled brightly as she kissed her husband good morning.

"Yes, I have a doctors' appointment this afternoon, I'll be home right after that," he replied.

"Good. You've been looking pale lately, I'm worried about you Akito," the woman exclaimed concerned.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it's probably nothing big. I'll see you tonight alright. Bye Tohru!" Akito called as he left his wife and headed out of their house and to his car.

After that night 3 years earlier, when he had admitted his love for Tohru, he was surprised to have her return the feelings. After that they had begun to date, but it was only for a short while before they decided to get married, they had been married for almost 2 years now, and both of them couldn't be happier with how their lives were turning out. Before they got married Akito told Tohru that he was actually the head of the Sohma family, and that the family held a horrible curse that could very well shorten his life, but Tohru never left him.

Once they were married they moved to the Sohma estate, it was a large house that if you didn't know it existed you'd never find it. The house was in a secluded corner, which kept people away and for Akito's purposes it kept the Jiniishi away form Tohru and Tohru form them. Most of the time Tohru stayed around the house, she enjoyed spending her time in her garden, so Akito never worried about her being seen around the town.

As far as the Zodiac were concerned, all of them had drifted, changed, and found new lives. Yuki still yearned for his lost love, and searched for her, but not as much as Akito would have expected. Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame all had their girlfriends', although they all thought Akito was blind to it. Kyo lived a simple life as a Karate Instructor in a small town in Canada. The others all lived happily but tried to stay off Akito's radar in case he became his cruel, weak, evil, sadistic self again.

Akito let himself into Hatori's office in the main house, there he found the doctor going over some paperwork at his desk, "Good afternoon Hatori."

Hatori looked up at the man before him. Every time he saw Akito it came as a shock to him. He always expected to look up and see the frail, sick young man he used to be, but now instead, Akito was in magnificent shape, he wasn't frail or weak and he looked perfectly healthy, although Hatori, being Akito's doctor, knew appearances could be deceiving. "Hello Akito, how are you feeling today?" Hatori bowed his head in respect.

"Like shit. Can we just get this over with? Toh- uhh, today is a busy day for me," Akito covered as he almost sipped with her name.

Hatori nodded and they proceeded with the examination. Hatori was not pleased with the results; Akito's health was failing him. He looked at the family head seriously, "Akito, you really ought to think about moving back to the main house, or at least telling us where you are now so we can check on you. You're perfectly aware of your condition, you could collapse any day now and we wouldn't know. Akito, you really need to be somewhere close to us, so we can get you to a hospital if need be."

Akito shook his head, "No Hatori, we've had this discussion before; I will not move back, I'm perfectly happy where I am. If I need to get to the hospital I will."

"Akito, you really need to consider this. We need you, without you the Zodiac will be left without a god, which will kill us all," Hatori pleaded.

It was true, if a new head was not chosen then the Zodiac would die without a god, but Akito also knew the loop-hole, and so did Hatori, but of course, Hatori didn't know about Akito's other life, "you're not going to be without a leader."

"The only way we would have an immediate leader and a new god would be if you were married, and it's too late for you to find a wife. We aren't left with many choices here," Hatori sighed.

"I said you would not be without a leader, and until I die you must follow my command! Now I have something else I have to do today, good-bye Hatori," Akito stated before he got up and let himself out.

Akito knew what he was doing; he knew perfectly well what would happen when he died, he also knew that day was fast approaching. But until then he would live a peaceful, happy life with his wife.

Pulling back into his driveway Akito honked the horn and waited a moment, Tohru came out, locking the house door behind her. She wore a simply black skirt and black V-neck knit sweater, with her she carried a big bouquet of wild flowers and a picture. Opening the door she sat down on her side and smiled, "So, how was the appointment?"

Akito rolled his eyes comically, "oh you know, the doctors poke and prod at me, then say they don't know what's wrong. It's nothing thought, I'm sure it will pass. Do you have everything you need?"

Tohru nodded as Akito pulled out of the driveway, "Yes. Oh, did Aki talk to you?" Tohru asked, referring to their old University friend. Akito shook his head, "Well, he plans on proposing to Mina tonight, he wants us to go down to Ookama next week if we can to visit them, I told him we'd talk about it."

"Yeah sure, I'd love to go back to Ookama, see how everyone is, it's been a long time since we partied with those two," he smiled.

"Since when have we partied?" Tohru raised an eyebrow as they pulled into the cemetery parking lot.

Akito just laughed as they got out of the car and began their accent up the stairs towards Kyoko Hond's grave. When they finally got there Akito relieved his wife of the flowers she was carrying and placed them in a cement vase on the grave mantel, "good-evening Mrs. Honda," Akito said.

"Hey mom," Tohru smiled at the gravestone, "sorry I haven't been here in awhile, how have you been?"

Akito stood patiently while his wife had a one sided conversation with her late mother, that is, until he noticed tears streaming down her soft, cream-colored cheeks. "Tohru, darling, what's wrong?"

Tohru turned into her husbands open arms and cried, "I miss her so much, I just wish she could be here now, so she could meet you, I know she'd love you," Tohru cried to him.

"I know you miss her," Akito said soothingly, running his fingers through her hair, "but she's always around, don't you worry. Your moms always watching over you. Come on sweetheart, it's about time we got going."

Tohru nodded, but before leaving she placed the picture she had been holding before down on the grave mantle next to the flowers, she then went back to Akito and walked with him back towards their car, still crying. As the couple descended the stairs of the cemetery they passed two women walking up, Akito bowed his head respectfully to the woman, but Tohru was still crying and was using her husband fro support as they walked.

The two women continued their way up the stairs. Nodding back towards the man helping his wife as they passed. The one woman had long black hair which reached past her waist. She was beautiful, in a dark, scary way; the woman had on a simple black dress with a lace veil over her face and carried flowers with her. Her companion had blond hair which reached half-way down on her back, she had a very foreign look to her, she had on a pair of simple black slacks and a white blouse, she also wore a long red jacket which she seemed to wear with pride. As they walked on towards their destination, the dark haired woman looked at her friend, "I sensed something familiar about that woman," she said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. She looked like Tohru, but I didn't get a good look at her face. Who's she remind you of Hana?" the woman asked.

Hana nodded in agreement, "her waves matched Tohru's. You don't suppose that was her, do you Uo?"

Uo shook her head as they approached their destination, "No, we've been looking for her since she left, and I doubt Tohru would have the courage to get a boyfriend like that guy," She laughed.

"What about a husband?" Hana said suddenly.

Uo, who was taken off guard by this comment turned to stare at Hana, "what do you-" but before she could finish her sentence she followed Hana's gaze with her own, she found herself staring at a picture of Tohru. She picked it up from its spot on Kyoko Honda's grave to get a better look.

The woman in the picture was Tohru, no doubt about it, her hair was longer and her eyes held a more confident look, but it was her. She was dressed in a long, strapless, flowing wedding gown, in the picture she was laughing happily and holding a big bouquet of pink lilies and white roses, there was also a man in the picture, but his back was turned and you couldn't see his face, although Uo and Hana suspected it was the man they had seen walking down with the crying woman, who would have been………………. Tohru!

Without thinking they tossed down their flowers and broke into a jog towards the parking lot, but it was too late. They got there just in time to see a car pulling out of the parking lot and into the main steam of traffic.

"Damn!" Uo cursed to herself before pulling out her cell phone and punching in a number. While it rang she looked down at the picture, how could Tohru just leave them like that, was she truly happy in her new life? A life without any of them? Finally someone picked up the phone on the other end.

"Moshi Moshi?' came the response.

"Hey, Prince, it's Uo," She said into the mouth-piece.

"Oh, Uo. Hello," Yuki spoke with recognition in his voice.

"Prince listen, call the writer and them to your place, Hana and I are on our way over," Uo said as she and Hana made their way to her car.

"Why? What's wrong?" Yuki now sounded concerned.

"Cause I think we just found a lead on Tohru. We'll be there soon," and with that she clicked her phone shut.

:: Later at Yuki's ::

Yuki, Haru, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Hana and Uo were all sitting in the living room of Yuki and Haru's apartment, no one was saying anything until Hatori finally spoke up, "Why did you want us all here? You said something about Tohru."

Uo pulled the picture out of her purse and laid it on the coffee table in front of the others for them to see, "Yeah I did. Today is the anniversary of Tohru's moms' death, so Hana and I went to visit her. When we were walking through the cemetery we passed a couple, the girl was crying and the man was helping her to their car, she reminded both me and Hana of Tohru, but we ignored it, Until we got to Kyoko's grave. This was sitting on the grave, it was her. She's here, and it looks like she's not alone."

Everyone looked sadly at the picture of a happy Tohru on her wedding day. She truly had cut them out of her life. Yuki couldn't look at it anymore, he stood and walked towards the window overlooking the city. But both Hatori and Shigure leaned forward for a better look at the photograph.

"Haa-san, is it just me or does that look a lot like……." Shigure spoke out.

Hatori nodded, "yes, you're right, but, what would he be doing with her? At her wedding? You don't suppose that he and she are……….."

"No. no, he wouldn't, I don't think. I mean, we'd know wouldn't we?" Shigure shook his head.

"What are you guys talking about?" Haru asked, staring at the pair.

"Hey, how'd you three manage to escape your women for the day?" Uo asked, looking up at Ayame, Shigure and Hatori.

Ayame put down his tea cup, "they went shopping for the day."

Just as Hatori was about to speak his phone began to ring. Pulling it out of his pocket he flipped it open, "Hello?... Kereno?... he what? Where is he?... Memorial Hospital?... Yes, I'll call the others, we're on our way," he quickly hung up the phone, then looked to the two girls, "Uo, Hana, I'm sorry, we'll all look deeper into Tohru when we can, but we need to leave

Yuki walked back towards the others, "Why? What's going on?"

"Yes Hatori, what is it?" Ayame quirked an eyebrow.

"Akito is in the Hospital, the Doctors called the main house, Kereno's on his way right now, but we have to get there soon."

:: Earlier with Akito and Tohru ::

Just as they were pulling back into their driveway Tohru stopped crying and smiled through a tear streaked face at her husband, "I'm sorry Akito, I just miss her so much."

Akito smiled at her, and placed his hand over hers, "Don't worry about it. Now, why don't we go inside and change into something more comfortable and colorful and we'll go out for an early dinner, how does that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful," Tohru leaned over and lightly kissed Akito's cheek before she opened her door and hopped out. Unlocking the house she went inside, with Akito close behind her, and they both went to change.

When they were finally ready Akito drove Tohru and himself down to the Mall where they spent an hour or so shopping around and just passing time. Tohru and Akito had just exited a store, Akito carrying Tohru's newest purchase for his wife, smiling to himself. He felt like a normal person, no family curse, no debilitating sickness, nothing to worry about, just him and his wife. His darling wife, his angel, his Tohru. But she wasn't his, he knew this. Akito knew that no matter how much he loved her, he took her, he stole her form everyone else, and one day, he had to set her free, and give her back. But he had never expected it to be so soon. But apparently it was time.

Suddenly Akito's chest hurt, and a head splitting headache overtook him and he began to hack and cough, blood covering his hands form the convulsions.

At the sudden noise from her husband beside her Tohru turned to her husband to find him on his knees coughing uncontrollably. "Oh My Gosh! Akito!! Akito what's wrong?!" but before he could respond to her he passed out form the immense pain in his chest. "Oh No!! Akito!! PLEASE! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!!! PLEASE MY HUSBAND!" Tohru called to the crowed slowly forming around her.

:: At The Hospital ::

moments after the group arrived at the hospital Shigure, Hatori and Ayame were allowed into Akito's room, where his life slowly slipped away from him. Yuki, Haru, and the Others waited in the private waiting room just outside Akito's room.

Inside the room Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, and Kereno all sat around Akito's pale form, he was having problems breathing and they all knew he was running out of time.

"Akito, can you hear me?" Shigure asked softly.

Akito's eye's fluttered open, he opened his mouth and hoarsely whispered, "Where is she?"

"Where is who Akito?" Ayame asked quietly.

Akito moved his head towards Kereno, "Doctor…… get the doctor."

Kereno nodded and went outside, moments later retuning with a Doctor, "Yes Mr. Sohma, what is it?"

Akito coughed roughly before he could speak, "My wi-wife. Where is my wife?"

"I'll go get her for you Sir," The doctor said respectfully before bowing out and leaving the room once more.

Hatori's mouth was agape, as was the other three men's, "Akito, what do you mean, your wife?"

Akito smiled best he could through the pain, "you don't think I'd actually leave you all without a God, do you?"

:: Out in the Waiting Room ::

"What's going on in there? Why did Kereno get the Doctor? Why isn't anyone coming out here to tell us anything?" Yuki babbled uselessly as he paced between the couches.

"There's no use in getting uptight. We all knew this day would come. We just have to sit and wait," Haru said passively.

"But we don't have another God, without Akito we'll all die," Kagura said sadly, looking down at her feet.

After another moment of nothing but Yuki's none-stop pacing, the group could hear the sound of heels clicking on the ground in a fast pace, the person must have been jogging, the sound was coming closer and closer to them, but no one bothered to look at the person. That is until Kisa spoke up.

"Sissy? Is that sissy?" the young teen asked looked down the hall at a young woman coming towards the.

The woman had long brown hair which reached down past her waist, and she wore a pair of tall back heels with a short black skirt and a pink tank-top and pink velvet half sweater.

Everyone's heads shot up, the only person Kisa ever called Sissy was………

Yuki's mouth opened, one name passing his lips," …………… Tohru?"

* * *

**Alright all, that's it for now, again I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I'll try and be faster, things just got really crazy around here lately! Please review!!**

**To my reviewers:**

**Angelus Sohma: **hey thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it!

**tohrukun92126:** ha-ha, well thank you, yes I know it is somewhat odd how that happened, I didn't even know it was going to be like that when I started to write the story, but it happened, lol.

**Shojobutterfly**: well I needed to do something to let you know I appreciate your reviews, and this was the best I could do. And yes I know what you mean, obviously I've been so busy I haven't had a chance to write anything, and all my other readers are ready to kill be for being so slow, lol. Ha-ha, yes, well I hated Akito before I wrote thins, and suddenly I like him, I've turned him into my own character, lol. And thank you.

**PandaLoveButton:** awww, thanks. It means alto to me that people actually like this story. I'm sorry I took so long to update, things just got crazy at school and stuff! I'll try and update sooner for you! Thanks SO much for the awesome review.

**Tahitianbabe**: aren't I just the queen of twisted stories, lol! In my opinion it's a good thing, I think….. lol. Yes I found my butterfly, I was so happy, but that was like a month ago, ha-ha… I don't like seeing me sad either, it's sad:) lol. Luv ya much!! See u at school.

**cocoke5:** yes, I guess you could say I'm back and writing, I'm just really slow. Sorry it took me so long to update. And thank you, it has been hard, but something I'm slowly dealing with. And my condolences for your Step-father. Thanks for the awesome review!

**TheBlackSpider:** no, it's not the end. If it was it would be a very bad ending. I wouldn't do that to everyone, ha-ha! Thanks for the review.

**Okay, on last thing, the story is coming to an end, I know I know sad, but it's been close to a year that I've had this going. So there's only 2 or 3 chapters left before I end it. Hope you all like how I plan to end it.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!**

**Luv ,**

**Aya-Chan**


	15. Mrs Sohma

**Hey everyone. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. But you might all be pleased to hear, if you care, lol, that my School production had our final showings earlier this week and they were extremely successful, the shows went smoothly and we got standing ovations every evening. I was overly happy. And now that I have time I should be able to finish the last chapter or two of this story in the next couple of weeks. Thanks all for reading, hope you like the update.

* * *

**

The young woman was Tohru, there was no doubt about it, but what was she doing in the hospital?

Just as Yuki was about to say something the Doctor who had gone into Akito's room moments before emerged, his attention went straight to Tohru, "Ah, Mrs. Sohma, I was about to come find you. Before you go in would you mind if I had a moment of your time?" Tohru nodded mutely and the Doctor and hr walked just out of ear shot of the others. The Zodiac could only stare, the same thing though running through their minds, _'did he just say Mrs. Sohma?'_

The group watched as the young woman, whom they had all come to love and cherish to their hearts so long ago stood talking to Akito's Doctor. And when after a few moments they all witnessed her hands fly to her mouth and a muffled sob escape her lips, they could see her tears and feel her pain, their hearts urging them to go to her, hold her close to themselves, tell her everything would be okay. But someone beat them to it.

A man none of them had noticed before came up behind her and she turned into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, comforting her. His face was in the shadows, and they couldn't see what he looked like. After awhile Tohru pulled back and bowed lightly, it seemed like she was apologizing, the man waved it off and pointed towards Akito's room. Tohru nodded slowly, and with her head down walked to Akito's room, passing Yuki and the others without so much as a glance.

Yuki was about to follow her into the room, question her on where she's been, but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. Yuki could here the gasps from the others. And he knew who it was the moment the man spoke, "She doesn't remember, and if you try to make her remember you might kill her. I thought I told you, lat time I talked to you I said there's nothing we can do for her. She's fine."

Yuki turned; his eye's landing on a tall, well built man, with shaggy red hair and fiery red eyes. Yuki's mouth dropped for the second time that day, "Kyo…."

_:: In Akito's Room ::_

Four sets of eyes snapped to the door when they heard it close, but before they got to see who it was, the person rushed to Akito in a blur of pink, black and chocolate brown. The woman sat lightly on the edge of Akito's bed, leaning over him, her long chocolate hair cascading over her shoulders and hiding her and Akito's faces.

"Darling, please, say something…….." The soft voice of the woman swept over the four men, "Please Akito, please talk to me."

Akito's eyes slowly opened, and a relived sigh came from the beautiful woman. Slowly Akito weakly brought his hand up and wiped a tear form her cheek. "You've been crying," He whispered hoarsely.

"I thought I lost you forever," The woman cried.

"We knew this day would come. The only reason I'm still alive is because of you," Akito smiled lightly. He then glanced at the four very confused men standing around him. They had to know, they deserved to know the truth. "Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Kereno. I don't deserve your forgiveness, and I don't ask you to understand why, but I will set things right soon." With trembling Hands Akito pushed the long chocolate locks of the woman behind her ear, revealing her face, she looked up at them for the first time, "This is my wife, Tohru."

All four choked back a gasp. Her dark orbs piercing into each of them. Shigure and Hatori exchanged a glance, they had been right; it really was Akito in the picture form Tohru's wedding. But why? Why would she marry him, she knew what he was capable of, the things he had done. Why would she desert them and marry Akito?

"Tohru……" Ayame let the name slip from his lips like a long held breath.

Tohru gave a strained smile, "it's nice to meet you, I only wish it had been under better circumstances."

Their eyes grew wide. She didn't remember. She didn't know who they were.

Tohru turned back to her Husband, "I don't want to lose you, what will I do without you?"

"You wouldn't be alone, these four would be there for you, and the rest of the Junnishi too. You must have passed them outside," Akito whispered comfortingly.

Tohru nodded before saying, "Kyo came. He's waiting outside too."

Hatori, Shigure and Ayame's minds were reeling. First they find out that Tohru was married to Akito, then that she doesn't remember anything about them, but that she still knows about the curse and the Zodiac, and finally that Kyo is back. It was so much new information.

"I know, I had talked to him before we left to the mall. We were supposed to discuss his budget for his Dojo. You'll have to do that for me now." A tear was rolling down Tohru's cheek.

She shook her head, "No, you still will. You're going to be alright, you're going to come home and we're going to be together, we'll be a family. All three of us. Me and my two boys." Tohru cried.

Akito's eye's widened, "B-boys…….. it's a boy?" he placed his hand on her stomach.

"I was going to tell you over dinner, I found out yesterday during my appointment. It's a health baby boy." Tohru was glowing, even through her tears.

"Oh Tohru, I don't deserve you. I was such a monster. I've done such horrible things, I've hurt all of my Junnishi, and I've hurt you, I took you when I didn't have a right too," Akito whispered sadly, looking away from his Wife.

Tohru was confused and her face showed it, "I don't understand. Akito you've never hurt me before, and you didn't take me from anyone, I don't know what you're talking about. I love _you_ Akito. Not for who you were, but for who you are now! You welcomed me into your life when I had no one. I love you, my dear husband, Akito." Placing her hand on the side of Akito's face she moved it so he was looking at her again.

Akito looked up into a face filled with love and kindness. His heart broke at the sight because he knew it was almost time, and he knew what he had to do, and hoped that she would forgive him. He looked up and at his four eldest Zodiac, his eye's pleading, "Please take good care of her. I know I don't have a right to ask you for anything, but I know you will. Her and our son."

All of them nodded. Even Kereno. He may not have known Tohru very well, but he knew Uo, and he knew Tohru was important to her.

Akito could feel his strength slipping from him, and by the sad look in his wife's eyes he knew she saw it too. Slowly Tohru brought her legs up and onto Akito's bed and lay down on his chest, her head on his shoulder, facing him. "I'm going to miss you." She whispered as tears fell freely from her eyes.

"I'll always be with you, I promise I won't leave you, ever," Akito soothed, and using the last of his strength he moved his head to the side and lightly kissed her soft, pink lips one last time. "I love you."

Tohru watched as he husbands breath slowed and his eyes fell closed and finally his chest stopped moving all together. He was gone. She remained curled up in his chest, eyes closed tight, but her hot salty tears seeped out still.

Hatori, Shigure, Ayame and Kereno watched the last few moments between the two in awe. Never in their lives had they seen Akito act like this, it was all so new to them, but what they saw next was even more puzzling.

As Tohru clung to the lifeless body that was Akito, a soft glowing golden light floated from his body and then sunk once again, only this time into Tohru. Then a light emerged from within each of the them, each one was a different color, slowly it floated from them and towards Tohru. From Ayame it was a brilliant green, Shigure released a grey/brown, Hatori a darker green, and from Kereno the light was a dark brown. The lights went to Tohru, and like the light from within Akito, they submerged into her body. Following them were 9 other brightly colored lights. A split of black and white in one, Red-brown, grey-green, orange, red, yellow, light brown, jet black and purple in the others.

The spirits were connecting with their new god. With Tohru.

:: OUTSIDE ::

Yuki turned; his eye's landing on a tall, well built man, with shaggy red hair and fiery red eyes. Yuki's mouth dropped for the second time that day, "Kyo…." He couldn't believe it, he was back and he was with Tohru. "You ass hole! Where the hell have you been and why is Tohru here, YOU'VE BEEN IN TOUCH WITH HER THIS WHOLE TIME!?!?"

Yuki tried to throw a punch but Kyo dodged it with ease, "chill out Rat and I'll explain everything." Kyo turned towards the others, his eyes catching a pair of watering grey/brown orbs. "Kagura……."

In the past three years Kagura had gone from the awkward, childish 19 year old girl she had been, to a beautiful, confidant, calm 22 year old woman. In place of her usual Green pastel dress she wore a pair of black wide leg slacks with a pair of sling back heels and a dark emerald green, silk, empire-waist top with wide sleeve which ended just above her elbows. Her hair had grown to her waist, and was curled lightly at the bottom in large ringlets. Kyo had never imagined she could be so beautiful. "Kyo," Kagura whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek. Hesitantly she walked closer to him, and placed her hand on his cheek, she looked up into his red eyes for less then a second before she buried her face into his chest, and using both of her fists pounded on his chest with all her might, crying, "I thought something had happened to you! I thought you were dead! Why didn't you call or send a letter, something so I would know you were okay?! I don't care if you don't love me, but you still could have done something!! Anything……." Her words trailed off as she sobbed into his chest, his arms slowly encircling her small shoulders.

"I-I'm…… Sorry. I'm sorry Kagura – Everyone. But please, let me explain. You need to hear what I have to say, and then maybe things will make more sense to everyone." Kyo said gently. He waited for everyone to agree and sit down before he helped Kagura sit and he began to talk. "Alright, well I'm sure you all remember that when Tohru disappeared it was hard on everyone. So I decided that I didn't want to be reminded of her anymore, so I went to Akito, I gave myself in, let him just lock me up. And he did, but after a few days, it was the middle of the night he grabbed me and dragged me to some other room, I didn't know where I was, and I didn't care at the time, I just let him cuff me to the wall. That is, until I heard her. She sounded weak and broken; she had called out to him. That's' when I realized the truth, Tohru hadn't left us, she had been taken away from us. She was locked in that dark cold room all alone, you should have seen her, she was covered in cuts and bruises, all the life from her eyes had gone. Akito went to her and was telling her how she had taught him something, he was thanking her, and then he showed her that I was in the room. But Tohru didn't even do anything, she just ……….looked at me. I tried to call to her, to tell her to run. But she didn't, she just sat there. Akito grabbed her and he kissed her……….. He kissed her like he loved her, and called her an Angel. After that he erased her memory, just like Hatori had done to people before." Kyo paused a moment to let that sink in for everyone, their faces were covered in confusion and disbelief. But there was more. "After that night I didn't see Akito for more than 5 months probably, he had taken Tohru and disappeared. But when he finally showed his face again he offered to take me to her, I agreed, hoping I could find her, get her to remember anything, I just wanted to make sure she was alright. So I went with him, and after a 3 hour drive we were at the Ookama University, I was really surprised to see that the Bastard Akito was a completely different person there, he wore normal clothes, had a whole bunch of friends, he acted like the rest of us would. Then I saw her, but when Akito got her attention she ran to him and hugged him, and was going on about how they were best friends or something like that, and when she saw me she didn't remember. While Akito went to get something I tried to remind her, but it just hurt her, Akito took her to her apartment and was helping her. And that's when I realized it; Akito had fallen in love with Tohru. When He came out of her room he told me to leave, he had everything set up for me and for me to leave. So I did. I've been living in Canada for the past 3 years, I have a Dojo, and friends, but I couldn't call any of you, and I couldn't tell you where she was, because you would try and find her, and it could have killed her. About a year after I left, I got word that Akito and Tohru had gotten married-"

"WHAT?!?! THEY'RE MARRIED?!?!" Yuki burst out; he couldn't hold his anger in any longer. The woman he loved was married to the man that had taken her away from all of them.

"That's not all." Kyo sigh before continuing, "Tohru is 4 months pregnant. She doesn't show it, but she is. I found out a few weeks ago when Akito called me to come into town to discuses the budget for my Dojo, he's been supporting me the whole time." Kyo said.

Everyone was speechless, even the enraged Yuki couldn't say anything. It was all to much for him. Not only was Tohru married to Akito, but she was also pregnant.

Finally Yuki spoke, "How? How could she love him? All the things he's done, he's a monster."

Kyo shook his head, "No, I'm sure you've all noticed, Akito has changed, he's kinder, more gentle, and lenient. Tohru has changed him, a great deal. There's one more thing."

Everyone looked up at Kyo expectantly.

"We all know Akito is dying, and a new god hasn't been selected, which will leave us without a god, eventually killing us all. But there's a loop-hole. Because Tohru is married to Akito, once Akito dies Tohru will become-" Kyo stopped when suddenly a glowing orb of red emerged from his chest and floated in front of him. The same thing was happening to the others, large glowing spheres of colored light emerged form within them and floated in mid-air for a moment, before they all floated towards Akito's room, and passed through the thick wood of the door.

Everyone sat silently, staring at the door. What had just happened?

After another moment of silence the group watched as Hatori, Ayame, Kereno, and Shigure exited the room and joined them in the waiting room. Their faces were grim, and filled with slight confusion. Each nodding to Kyo as a sign of recognition.

"Where's Tohru?" Momiji asked quietly.

"She is still with Akito, saying her good-bye," Hatori said slowly.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Rin voice the question everyone wanted to know.

Shigure nodded, "Yes, Akito has passed away."

"What were those lights?" Hiro demanded.

"Those were the spirits of our Zodiac," Ayame said simply.

"But what were they doing?" Ritsu urged on.

"They were connecting with our new god," Kereno stated.

"Our new God?" Yuki cocked his head to one side in confusion.

Hatori nodded, "Under these circumstances, where we assumed we were doomed to the Fate of Akito, it seems he has saved us all. There is a loop-hole with the curse of the Zodiac and if a god is left unnamed. Because of their marriage, our new god is-" Hatori stopped when the sound of the door behind him opened. Everyone's gaze shifted to the young woman who came into view.

Tohru was slightly slumped-over; she was leaning against the door-frame for support. Her face had drained of color and she was now a pale white, she looked sick and frail. Her glazed eyes slowly passed over the faces of each Zodiac, each new face brought a look of pain and struggle to eyes, like she was trying to recognize something, but at the same time wasn't sure if she wanted to. Her body swayed slightly as her eyes landed on the final Zodiac. And just as her legs collapsed beneath her and she began to fall, one names escaped her lips, "Yuki….."

Shigure caught her limp unconscious body before it hit the floor.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**To my Reviewers:**

**Angelus Sohma**: awww, thanks. I work really hard on it, so I'm glad people actually like it.

**WolfieMoon:** when don't I leave it on a cliffie, seriously. Ha-ha. I thought it would be cute, and it worked out good too. Thanks for the review.

**tohrukun92126**: Ha-ha thanks! Well the story isn't over yet, but I'm not saying anything, lol. Hope you liked the update.

**Catbasket:** haha, well the story's not over yet, so you never know what will happen, and don't worry, you didn't give me any idea's, I don't plan to kill her……… yet. cough I mean, hope you liked the update lol.

**PandaLoveButton**: oh yay. I'm glad you like it. And I'm glad someone understands how it is to be so busy. Lol. I hope you liked the update, and hope you have a good x-,as and New Years!

**JennyKim319:** Ha-ha, well I'm glad I still get new readers, I'm sorry it took me awhile to update, and I hope you continue to read my story. Thanks for the review.

**Mysticaquawolf123**: I always add twists, it's just my style XD. Sorry it took me awhile to update. Hope you liked it.

**Shojobutterfly**: Has there ever been a time when I haven't been cruel? Seriously. Lol. I gladly except the title of meanest writer ever. Ha-ha. Yes, that chapter was fun to write, but this new one was hard, I couldn't figure out how I should get everyone to react. Hope you had a good chrismahanakwanza and new years.

**sasukesgirl89**: awww, thank you so much, it means a lot to me when people tell me they like my writing. I love looking at my story form the beginning to now, my writing has really improved and I'm glad people notice. And yes, I am very evil, very, very evil in fact. But no, I wouldn't end one of my stories without tying up all the loose ends. Yes there is more, one or two more chapters to go I think. Thanks for the awesome review.

**cocoke5**: well I'm glad to hear you liked it. Yes, I just had to get them married, it made most sense. Yuki has a slight spaz, lol. Thank you, I'm happy to hear that I have a dedicated reader. I always screw up on my spelling, my most frequent error is when I switch from to form, I always do it. :( I hope you had a good new years and Christmas, and thanks for the review!!

**alright guys, thanks for reading, and please take a second to review!! luv ya all.**

**Aya-chan.**


	16. A Goodbye to be Remembered

**Hey guys, so I'm REALLY sorry, I meant to put a little authors note up, I went on Vacation with my family and I wasn't able to write for awhile, lol. But I'm back now and I've posted the second last chapter, yes second last. Although I think I might have said that about the last one, lol. I hope you all like this chapter and don't hate me for taking so long! Okay scratch that, I was just reading my last little note to u guys it took me 3 FREAKIN MONTHS TO UPDATE!! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!! I didn't realize it had been that long. I will really try hard to be faster with the final chapter. I am so sorry you guys!! I really am.**

**Chapter 15: A Good-bye to be Remembered.

* * *

**

Tohru awoke to find herself in a fairly plain room, it was mostly bare with the exception of the king size bed with black silk sheets which she was momentarily tangled in, a tall mahogany dresser and a few chairs and a couch which were all occupied by members of the Junnishi, some of whom had begun to doze off, the remaining Junnishi were either pacing the length of the room or leaning against the wall. All except Ayame, Hatori and Shigure. All hope Tohru had had that the events of the previous day had been a nightmare withered away.

Shigure was the first to notice that she was conscious, "Tohru, you're awake, thank goodness."

Hatori moved closer to her and helped her to sit up, and Ayame handed her a glass of water. By now everyone's attention was on Tohru. She looked around at all of them, each set of eyes expectantly waiting for her to say something. Anything. But she wasn't ready; she couldn't handle facing everyone just then.

"Tohru, it there anything you need?" Hatori asked concerned.

Tohru stayed silent for a moment before looking up at Hatori and whispered quietly, "I want to go home, I just need time alone. Please, everyone, just go home and get some rest."

Yuki moved towards Tohru form his spot against the wall, "But Tohru"

"Please, I just need some time alone," Tohru pleaded quietly. The looking up at Yuki, she motioned to Kyo, "Yuki would you be so kind as to let Kyo stay at your apartment?"

Yuki nodded mutely, unable to speak as he looked into her heart shatteringly pain filled eyes.

Slowly all of the Zodiac moved from their spots towards the door, each one casting longing glances at Tohru.

"Hatori, not you." Tohru called just as he was about to exit, "would you mind staying a moment longer?"

Hatori nodded and came to stand next to her while everyone else filed out.

Once everyone had left and Hatori and Tohru were the only two remaining Hatori directed his full attention to Tohru, "you wished to speak with me?"

Tohru nodded, "Last night, when Akito – When he collapsed, we were at the mall," Tohru said slowly, stumbling her words as she spoke. Then, for just a moment, it seemed as if the old Tohru, the Tohru everyone knew so well, emerged for a moment, as the young woman sitting below Hatori blushed and looked down sheepishly, "I left our car at the mall."

Hatori stifled a small chuckle, knowing it wasn't the time, "would you like me to drive you home?" he concluded for her.

Tohru stood slowly and slipped her shoes on; when she stood straight she looked up at Hatori again, "if you wouldn't mind, please." Turning slightly she continued, "Plus there are some items I promised Akito I would give to you when he passed away."

Hatori's mouth fell agape, "wait, you knew who I was? And you knew Akito was dying?"

A small smile graced Tohru's lips, "No, I didn't know who you were until yesterday, but Akito told me that the zodiac named Hatori was the one who I should trust with certain items."

'_Akito said I was the one to trust?_' Hatori thought doubtfully, _'What about Kereno?'_ he didn't understand all of this, "But you knew Akito was dying?"

Tohru, now at the door turned fully and looked Hatori straight in the eyes, "Akito never lied to me, I am aware that there were things he didn't tell me, but had I asked he would have told me, but I trusted him, so I never did."

Hatori's curiosity peaked, "why not?"

Tohru looked away from Hatori then, "I could see it in his eyes; I could see that something was always troubling him, it was almost like he was having a battle within himself. So when he told me he was dying, the he wouldn't live past 25 or so, I knew that it had taken a lot for him to tell me that, but I trusted him, and I knew he loved me, so I was never worried about the things that were left unsaid."

Hatori couldn't understand. He could hardly even fathom Akito and Tohru getting married to begin with, but the whole concept of Akito truly loving someone, let alone having that person loving him back, was far past believable for him.

Shaking off the on-coming head ache Hatori lead the young woman out to his car and held the door open for her to slip onto the passenger seat. Getting behind the wheel and starting the engine Hatori, with direction from Tohru, began to take her home. But much to Hatori's disbelief Tohru's directions only took him to another gate going into the Sohma Estate, a gate he didn't know even existed.

Pulling out a control from inside her purse Tohru opened the Gate and enabled Hatori to pull the car into the driveway. The house that they pulled up to was fair in size, but not overly large. The garden and exterior decorating on and around the house were well kept and cared for. Once Hatori had stopped the car Tohru got out and moved towards the house slowly, waiting for Hatori to catch up.

Opening the front door Tohru walked in and slipped her shoes off before moving into the living room, motioning for Hatori to follow.

"I'll go get those things for you if you just want to wait here," Tohru said quietly as she made her way across the room and just as she was about to turn the corner she pressed the flashing 'Message' button on the answering Machine before continuing down the hall and out of sight.

The computerized voice sang out announcing that there were 4 new messages. With a click the first message began.

"Hey Akito, listen man thanks for the advice on what to do with Mina. I'm going to take her to the same place you took Tohru. I'll let you and the Mrs. Know the verdict later. Thanks again."

Beep.

"Hello, my name is Kagura Himitsu. I'm calling from the Tokyo Elementary for a Mrs. Tohru Sohma. After reviewing you resume my colleagues and I feel that you would be the perfect person to fill the opening for the 2nd grade teacher. Please if you could let me know as soon as possible it would be greatly appreciated. I hope to hear form you soon."

Beep.

"OMG! TOHRU! AKI ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M GETTING MARRIED! You have to help me plan it! Akito is of course going to be Aki's best man and I wouldn't have anyone other than you as my maid of honor! Oh we so much to talk about! Call me back as soon as you get this! I miss you!"

Beep.

"Mr. Sohma, this is Doctor Tumitsu. I have spoken to Doctor Christiansen of the New York Treatment hospital, after looking at your file and X-Rays he said that the sooner he can get you into the operating room the better the chance of safely extracting the Tumor. Please call me as soon as you get this message."

Hatori stood stalk still, staring blankly at the small machine, had he heard the last message wrong? Had the person really said what he thought?

Hatori almost jumped when he heard Tohru's small voice from behind him, he turned to face her as she spoke, and "Akito had a small Tumor in the frontal Lobe of his brain which was only quickening his death. We had hoped to find a specialist who would be able to remove it before it could cause him any real damage, but it seems time ran out on us."

"I don't understand, why would he not have told me about this? I'm his doctor," Hatori was shocked.

Tohru nodded, "I doubt he would have. Outside of Akito and the medical examiners I was the only other person to know about it. We had hoped to get rid of the Tumor before anyone found out, or before it became a larger problem." Tohru looked down at the box in her hands, suddenly remembering what she was doing, "Here, I'm not sure what all is in it, but this is the box I promised Akito I would give you," She said, handing the heavy box over to Hatori.

Hatori took the box surprised by its weight and Tohru's ability to carry it with such ease, "Tohru, if there's anything you need, please let me know. The others and I are here to help you."

Tohru gave a small smile to the man before her, "Thank you Hatori, you have always been kind to me, but I'm alright. Akito and I had most of the things needed to be done planned. I just have to make a few phone calls; the funeral should be on Friday. Please just let the rest of the family know."

Hatori nodded before he walked back out to his car and sitting down inside he placed the large box in the seat next to him and pulled out of the drive way. Only realizing something once he pulled up to him own house, _'what did she mean by "always been kind" to her?'_ but he didn't have time to continue that thought because he noticed both Shigure and Ayame sitting patiently on his porch, awaiting his return.

Getting out of the car, Hatori grabbed the box form beside him and walked up the steps to his porch and began to open his door, Ayame and Shigure getting up to follow him.

"How is she?" Shigure asked.

"She seems a bit shaken, but alright. Apparently she and Akito had planned this all out, they both knew he was going to die soon," Hatori explained, leaving out the part about the Tumor for now.

"What is that box Haa-san?" Ayame asked, finally noticing the large contraption.

"Tohru gave this to me, she said that Akito had asked her if she could pass it to me once he passed away," Hatori said, placing the box of his coffee table.

"Wait, you mean you were with her at her home. You know where it is she and Akito have been living all this time?" Shigure blinked surprised at Hatori.

The doctor nodded, "Right under our noses. This whole time they've both been living peacefully within the Sohma gates."

Both mouths of the men before him dropped, Tohru had been beside them the whole time, yet no one had ever seen her.

"Did Tohru tell you what was in the box?" Ayame asked finally after regaining his senses, he peered curiously at the box.

"No, Tohru said that Akito had never told her what was in the box," Hatori stated, moving closer to the box, "Shall we?" he asked the two other men, both nodding in response.

Together all three opened the lid of the box, and the sight before them was a shock for all their eyes. The box was full of pictures of Tohru and Akito's lives in the past years together and papers with information on both Tohru and Akito, it was like peering into their lives without having known either of them at all.

"I think we had best call the others," Shigure said quietly, never taking his eyes off the pile of pictures he held in his hand.

:: The Following Friday ::

It was a windy day in Tokyo when the funeral for the Head of the Sohma family finally came about, the church was filled with the whole Sohma family as well as business partners of the Sohma Empire as well as a large group of people in their early to mid twenties. The front rows were all reserved for the Thirteen (Kyo included) Sohma's who knew Akito the most personally as well as one other young woman, a woman most of the Sohma's have never seen before. Once everyone had finally been seated, the 14 select people made their ways to their seats, the young woman sat on the edge of the front row, closest to the isle.

The ceremony finally began to Honor the man who had led the Sohma family from such a small age until his end. Only two people were to speak at the ceremony other than the priest.

First was Hatori, he stood regally in front of the mass of people, and began to speak somberly, "I was only 4 when Akito was born, and I was always able to be around him, watching out for him, keeping him safe, even though it was he who was to be my protector, he was to be the head of the Sohma family, when Akito was only 5 he had to taker on the responsibility of the Sohma family, after his fathers death. He was always a stubborn, strong willed young man, but he also knew what he was doing when it came to business. When he was in his late teens I often found myself, as his Doctor, in constant fear for his life, his failing health startling to me, but he was always able to over come that. Up until Akito was about nineteen he was moody and had a temper that could rival the best of them, but as time passed he loosened his grip on ruling with an iron fist, and became more empathic towards those around him, in time his health seemed to be looking up for him, and he seemed to have a complete turn around, much kinder. It wasn't until the unfortunate day that I was called to the hospital, where Akito's life was slipping away from him that I found out what had brought about such a change. Akito had found something we can only hope to find, and the few who are lucky enough to have already found it, can understand his feelings. Akito had found someone to love, and someone who loved him back unconditionally. So Akito, where ever you are, know that we will always watch over the one that you loved, and that you will not be forgotten." With those words Hatori stepped down form the podium, and helped the young woman, whom everyone was curious to see, up to her feet so she could walk to the front herself.

Tohru stood before a number of people she had never seen before mixed with a number of her and Akito's friends from University, or friends from around the city. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she opened her mouth and just let the words flow out, knowing what needed to be said, "Most of you I have never met before, but many of you I have spoken to in passing although I realize now I never introduced myself in a way that would be recognized as who I am. I am Akito's wife," Tohru paused a moment as there were a wave of whispers passing through the crowd, the only ones staying silent were the group of University friends and the 12 seated in front. Everyone had thought Akito was unwed. "I meat Akito many years ago in passing, he was with a friend of mine when I initially met him, my first impression of him, truthfully, was not such a good one. Shortly after that, circumstances arose where he would be the only person I would see for what seemed like an eternity. When we were in University together we became very close and he was my best friend. It was because of him I was able to open up to people, and I was able to reach my goals, and to be myself. I had found myself falling in love with him, because I had seen a side of him that was so different from anything I had ever seen before. He was kind, and caring, he was funny and smart, he was someone who I found myself wanting to spend more and more time with. Akito was the kind of person who could completely hide his emotions on his face, but if you knew him, his eyes became an open book. I remember the night he told me he loved me, I was so surprised at what he said I didn't realize what was going on until half way through him kissing me. It was New Years, and he was supposed to be here in Tokyo, but for some reason he had come back. It was a little more than a year after that that we got married, and I couldn't have been happier. And even now, I know that Akito will always be with me, and he will always watch over our unborn son," Tohru placed her hand over her stomach and smiled down at it before continuing through the whispering. "So to you Akito, to my dearest Husband, the man that I loved, I hope wherever you are, you know that I love you and you will always be in my heart. You can rest easy knowing that those who you trusted the most, are taking care good care of me, much like they had so many years ago, when I was merely a high school girl." And with those words, Tohru looked straight at the thirteen Junnishi before walking down and taking her place in the front more once more.

All twelve stared wide-eyed at her; she could only mean one thing by those words.

She remembered.

* * *

**Okay guys, I pretty much owe you all my life for taking so long to update, I hope you can forgive me!!**

**To all of you who have reviewed for me thank you and here's to you:**

**Tahitianbabe** well thank you my dear, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.

**WolfieMoon** ha-ha yes she did remember, and hopefully the next chapter will prove to be very interesting. I hope you liked this chapter, thank you so much for the awesome review.

**Funky Dude:** I ended it there because I am a horribly evil authoress. I'm really sorry it took me such a long time to update, I really am.

**sasukesgirl89**: ha-ha, I decided to slightly prolong the story just a few more chapters, because I don't want to end it yet, lol. Thanks for the review though.

**JennyKim319** seriously do you think I would do anything but a cliffhanger? When have my chapters EVER ended nicely, lol. I hope you liked it.

**Whispering Lillies** I was very sad that I had to kill Akito, I like the Akito I made him be,. Not the actual one cuz he's mean, but I like nice Akito, lol. Akito's a person, people are complex and we have many feelings, bitchy and nice, lol. He he, tragic ending I wouldn't………. or would I….

**Shojobutterfly** well now that u mentions it, it is somewhat like a soap opera, lol. I never noticed before, I just like twists cause it's more fun for the readers, ha-ha.

**cocoke5** Well I'm glad I still have such faithful readers even though I've been taking such a long time to update. I hope you like the new chapter.

**Gure-Chan**: Uke!! It's about time you caught up to me, lol. Now I'm the one behind one your stuff though! Yes yes, you don't like Akito, get over it, lol. I kid I kid. I hope you liked this hunnie, I will see u at the Dancy dance tomorrow.


	17. Sorry

SORRY EVERYONE!!!

Okay so I have an explanation. I meant to post this earlier, and I'm really sorry. The reason for my lack of posting is because I'm out of town.

Every summer I have to go to my cabin where there is no computer or usable phone or really anything. I can only get to a computer once in awhile at the public library but I only get it for a few mins so I can't post anything. I'm coming back at the End of August, and I swear I'll post a new chapter then! I am so sorry guys.

I meant to say something before.

Luv,

Aya-Chan.


	18. To Begin Again

**I'M BACK EARLY!!**

****

**Alright guys, guess what, it's done!! THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF _SHE'S GONE_. I feel kind of sad. This was my very first story on Fan fiction, and here I am finishing it a year and a half later. Wow. I'm going to miss this one. Although I have 7 more to keep me busy, I'll still miss it. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. **

Disclaimer: I do not Own Fruits Basket.

Chapter: To Begin Again

* * *

Tohru sat quietly in the small room, with the 13 others who were forced into this long boring procedure. 

The Will hearing.

It's not that Tohru didn't care about her husbands' belongings and where or to whom they were going, it was just that she already knew, they had written his Will together after all.

She forced herself to pay attention to what the attorney was saying; ignoring the many looks and glances she was getting from the 13 Junnishi. She had done everything she could to hide from them after the funeral, which was hard since everyone wanted to give her their condolences, which she was grateful for, of course.

Tohru knew she had to talk to the, but not until they were all alone, and together. It wouldn't be right otherwise. Some things just had to be dealt with in private.

'_Oh Akito, you left me with a bit of a mess, love.'_ She thought to herself, just as she noticed that the Attorney was packing up his things and exited the stark white room.

Tohru stood slowly and faced her expectant audience. Her mind was jumbled and she struggled to make sense of things. One part of her was meeting these people for the first time, while the other part was being reunited with old friends.

She allowed her gaze to dance upon each face for a moment in time. Studying each one, taking note of their changes and new appearances.

Akito had told her about each of them before, but always in an impersonal context, at the time she did not know them, simply that they were her husbands' cousins.

Focusing hard she tried to remember pieces of conversations about each of them and where they were now.

Kagura had become successful in the business world; she ran one of the many Sohma corporations.

Rin was a well known Lawyer, able to scare a confession out of anyone with a mere glare.

Haru had just finished his training in Law Enforcement, top of his class.

Hiro and Kisa were both in their senior year of High School, and a very cute couple.

Momiji had gone into Photography, specializing mostly in photos of carefree children of nature at its most peaceful; his photos were used in magazines around the world.

Possibly most surprising of all was Ritsu, who had gone into the Japanese Theater, putting himself out in the public eye.

Kereno had continued to stay mostly out of sight; once Akito had become mainly independent he opened a small book store/Café where he spent most of his time with his girlfriend.

Ayame's success had continued in the fashion industry.

And Book sales for Shigure had never been better.

Finally Hatori had opened a small family practitioner Tokyo and he also worked part time at the general hospital with Emergency pediatric cases.

Yuki's choice occupation had been Architecture; he had become well known with his creations and often traveled the world for different clients.

Eventually her eye's landed on Kyo, poor Kyo. It made sense to Tohru now why he had looked so hopeful when they first met, then so crescent-fallen after their first few minuet of conversation. He had hoped that she would remember, but at the time she hadn't. He had been living quietly in Canada, running his Dojo. Knowing the whole time that she had been with Akito.

Tohru could only pray that they would forgive her.

So, with a deep breath, she began, "Right now it feels like there are two people inside of me. I have lived two different lives. One part of me feels like the 17 year old who cooked and cleaned for room and board, and then there is this other part of me, a young woman with a University Degree who has been happily married and lived a quiet, peaceful life. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I forgot, and I'm sorry none of saw the person Akito really was before any of this. I realize that most of you are mad, and I guess that I should as well, because by all rights, Akito did kidnap me, but he never meant to hurt me, or to hurt you, at least not in the end. These two sides of me, both the 17 year old and the married woman will agree on one thing though. I loved Akito; I loved him with all my heart. I was in love with the man he had become and who he was. So many times he tried to tell me the horrible things he had done, but I never listened, I refused to listen. Both he and I knew he was quickly coming to the end of his life, so he wrote a letter which he had asked if I would read to you all, so please, just listen." Tohru unfolded a piece of paper which she had been holding since she first stood. Clearing her throat she began reading the written text,

"To my Junnishi,

I know that to simple say, 'I'm sorry' would not even begin to make amends for my past cruelties, as well as taking from you your only true glimmer of hope for a better life, Tohru. I can't tell you that I gave her everything she deserved, because you know as well as I that she deserved more than anyone could ever give. But I gave her everything I had, and I loved her more than anything in the world." Tohru stopped a moment to whip a tear that has begun to slip down her pale cheek, before beginning once more. "I also wanted to apologize; I was to expend my regrets to each of you. And I can only hope that you will find it in your heart to forgive me my actions. I am sorry for everything I have done, for all the wrong that has been caused by my hands. To Rin and Haru for the physical and mental pain I have caused you both. To Kisa and Hiro for the brutality I showed towards your relationship. To Kagura for taking from you the one man that you truly loved. Momiji for not stepping in when your mother chose to abandon you, I know what pain and hardship that has caused you. Ritsu, for my disgust towards how you chose to express yourself and for continually making you doubt yourself and your actions. To Yuki, to you Yuki there is so much to apologize for, and not enough time in which to do it, I hope you will forgive me the things I have done to you, and the torment and anguish I caused you since you were but a child. And To Kyo for forcing you to forever be and outsider, for making you leave you friends and family and move to a different country. To both Kyo and Yuki, I cheated in your game of love, and for that I am deeply sorry, I see now what it was you were fighting for. And finally to my four eldest. Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, and Kereno. You have all been there for me since the day I was born and I have only ever given you hardship and pain in return for your loyalty. I took form you the people you loved and the lives you longed for. To all, there was only one thing that I could do to try and make amends and eve that I cannot take full credit for. It is because of Torhu that you are all free. Her unyielding kindness and love towards us all. And her acceptance of who we are has set you all free. Just like you had all hoped form the beginning, she has broken the Curse."

Everyone sat silently, allowing the words to sink in, the words that would forever change their lives. The silence was left uninterrupted until Haru finally spoke.

"Is it true? We're free, the cure is broken?" he asked.

Tohru simply smiled and nodded mutely.

Yuki was about to speak when a knock on the door drew everyone's attention. When the door opened it revealed a young woman with cascading golden locks and dark sun kissed skin, she had dazzling emerald eyes, and a small smile pinned to her face. She stood with a tall, handsome ma with shaggy brown hair and chestnut eyes.

"Tohru sweetie, you ready to go?" the woman asked.

Tohru nodded, "I'll be just a moment," She said before turning to the others once more. "I got a ride with some of Akito and my old University friends. I'm sorry." She then and exited with the two strangers.

Everyone just watched as she left their lives once more. That is until, as if one, Hatori, Ayame and Shigure stood and ran after her.

Ayame called out as they caught up to her retreating form, "Tohru! Wait!"

Said woman stopped and looked back at the three men before turning to her other companions once more, "I'll catch up in a minuet."

The two smiled and continued with a nod.

The three grown men studied Torhu careful until Shigure spoke up, "How? How has the curse been broken?"

A small blush crept on to Tohru's cheeks at the question, only proving to confuse the men further. When she looked up at them both confidence and slight embarrassment shone through her eyes. "The curse has been broken because I'm pregnant." She placed her hand on the barely visible bump of her stomach, "My son Was the key to breaking the Curse."

Hatori gazed at her thoughtfully before he said, "You were truly happy with him, weren't you?"

Tohru smiled, "I was. Which reminds me," She laughed lightly as she reached into her purse and pulled something out. In each mans hand she placed a small container and closed their fingers over it. "Akito wished that the three of you find the happiness that he and I did." And with that said she turned and made her way to the exit, "he picked them out himself." Was the last thing they heard as she left the building.

When she was gone the three opened their hands to find in each a small velvet box, and upon further inspection they all found in each box beautiful engagement rings. Each ring engraved.

_Hatori and Kana._

_Shigure and Mii._

_Ayame and Mine._

"How did he know?" Ayame breathed.

"And why did he not stop us?" Hatori furrowed his brow.

"Maybe it was how we all suspected, Akito truly had changed." Shigure sighed.

**:: One Week Later ::**

Yuki sat at his work desk in the Apartment which Akito had given him 3 years before working on his latest project for a big client. He was expected to have the design finished into eh coming month when he was flying out to London to meet with the client and his financer. And event which had become routine to him.

Suddenly he was startled from his concentration by a knock at the door. Sighing he stood, removing his dark blue frames from their perch on his nose and placing them gently on the desk. Both Haru and Rin were out for the day, and he was alone in the apartment for the day. Walking to the door, he undid the chain and the lock and slowly he pulled the door open.

His eyes widened slightly as he recognized the person standing in the door way. It was Tohru. Her long chocolate locks were curled and placed hap-hazardly around her face, held back by a familiar yellow ribbon. She wore a simple Yellow Sun Dress, the sleeves were thing lacy straps across her shoulders and the dress ended just above her knees, adorning her feet was a simple pair of yellow sandals.

"To-Tohru?" Yuki managed to stutter out. He hadn't expected to see her. He moved to the side and gestured for her to enter.

Smiling lightly at him, she stepped into the foyer of his home. "Hello Yuki," She said.

His breath caught in his throat, "What are you doing here? Is there something you need?" he didn't know what else he could say beyond that really.

Tohru just studied him for a moment before she spoke, it was quiet and Yuki barely caught what she had said, but it was the words that would carve his future.

"Can we……… start over? You and me?"

**The End**

* * *

**Yup. That's it. I decided to leave it with an open ending so you could decide for yourselves how it turned out. Because I couldn't decide, and if I had tried to, this chapter wouldn't have been out for another 5 months, trust me. maybe if I have time, and enough people ask me to, I'll write like an epilogue or something, like one of those 5 years later things. it's up to you guys really.**

**I hope you guys liked my story!!! Thank you so much to my reviewers.**

**And for the last time, to my reviewers:**

**Yuki's-lil-sis** well I'm glad you like the cuteness, I'm very fond of it myself, lol. I hope you liked the end, thank you for your review.

**JennyKim319**: haha YES!! Someone appreciates my cliffhangers. You just made my life, lol. I hope you liked the final chapter, and I'm sorry I was so slow updating.

**Funky Dude:** ya, I know I'm like really slow with updates, but I do have a life, I hope………… ha-ha. Well I hope you liked the update, and final chapter of my fic, thank you for your review!!

**sasukesgirl89** ha-ha, success, I'm making readers cry!! Way to be, eh. Lol. Well I'm glad you liked it, and ya, I was sad when I had to kill Akito too, but it's just how the plot had to go, depressingly. It was funny actually, when I started writing my story, I hated Akito, and planned to make him like this really bad guy, but then I stared liking the character I turned him into, so I kept him around longer than I intended to, and it actually changed my whole plot by the end. But yes, anyways. Thank you for reading and for your wonderful reviews!! I hope you liked it.

**Mysticaquawolf123**: aww, thank you. Someone has faith in my writing, yay! well I hope I was able to reach your expectations for the final chapter, and thank you for the review, and for reading thus far!!

**Shojobutterfly**: ahhh, my ever faithful Shojo!! You have been reading since the start and I can't tell you how much that means to me, truly!! And ha, way to be with reading all of Fruits basket, the sad thing is, is that I haven't yet, lol. I'm a little slow, obviously. And see, if this hadn't been the last chapter I would have said something like 'and how do you know his evil half sister isn't gonna be in the next chapter' but sadly you can see there won't be one. But yes, I get the soap opera thing a lot, I apparently like to put a bunch of twists into my stories, it keeps me just as amused as everyone else. D well I hope you liked my ending, and again,. Thank you so much for reading!!

**cocoke5** and yay! Cocoke5 another of my faithful readers. You too have been here since the start and I wanted to say thank you so much!! It means a lot to me to have such faithful readers!! I hope you liked the update and final chapter. It's been a long process but I finally finished!! I hope you enjoyed it.

**WolfieMoon** haha, well that wasn't the end, but this was. sad huh. And ya I thought I would surprise everyone with pictures instead of boring old papers. And I'm not sure it's up to your own brain whether she lives happily with the Junnishi or not, haha. I'm cruel like that :p. I hope you liked the final chapter though, I appreciate the reviews.

**headless chicken**: oh no!! I'm so sorry I took so long!! I really hope I haven't lost you. I have trouble updating my stories quickly because I have so many going and so much going on outside of my writing. I hope I haven't lost you and that you like the ending, I really do.

**Star Garden** well I'm just gonna hope that's a good wow, and not a bad one.

**IAmTheBattleMaiden** Yeah, sorry, I'm like one of THE slowest people around, not even kidding. I'm worse than a freakin turtle. I['m like human turtle. It's bad. I hope you liked the ending. Please let me know what you thought, and thanks for the review!!

**Oh wow, I feel really sad now. I kind of want to cry a little bit, since it's the end, and this story was really the start for me. I've just looked back on my first few chapters, and I can see how my writing has developed and everything. Awww. I feel kinda like a baby now. I'm getting all mushy. So thank you guys so much for your reviews and for taking the time to read, it really means a lot to me. I'll miss you all.**

**Luv always,**

**Aya-Chan. **


End file.
